


Drive To My Heart

by larryisobviouslystraight



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisobviouslystraight/pseuds/larryisobviouslystraight
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a senior in college where he studies drama. Since his parents threw him out after they found out that he was gay, he has two jobs besides college in order to pay for rent and fees. His uncle got him a one time job as a driving instructor for Harry Styles, the son of two of the wealthiest people of England. What starts of like any other annoying side job with a 19-year-old snob who only cares about football and his wealth, turns into something more. Something that none of the boys have ever felt before. But what happens when they get caught? Will they overcome the pressure or will they break in the end?
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 21





	Drive To My Heart

The alarm rings as Louis turns around and shuts it off with a big grunt. He slowly gets up and brushes his teeth. As he gets into his small kitchen he makes himself some tea. He can’t afford much food right now since he barely has money to pay for rent. As he turned 16 his parents caught him kissing one of his classmates. They were so disgusted by their son being gay that they immediately threw him out. Since then he is trying to keep himself over water with numerous jobs while studying to become a drama teacher. His stomach grumbles. He hasn’t eaten a proper meal in weeks which matches his appearance. He is skinny and fragile, his cheekbones being more prominent than ever. Just then his phone rings, it’s his uncle. 

He answers the phone and says “Hey Jack, what’s up?”. “Hey Louis, I was wondering If you’d be interested in some extra money. It’s a client of mine who particularly asked for a young person” Jack says. “Yes, of course! What do you want me to do?” Louis asks with excitement. “It’s a job as a driving teacher for about 4 months or more. I know you’re good at this kid. It’s the son of Des and Anne Styles. You probably heard of them before” Jack says. “Yeah, I did. Didn’t know they had a son though. But I’m in! When do you want me to start?”

“Tomorrow, 2 pm. I’ll text you the address later. They’ll give you the money in cash after every month and they’ll also give you a car. It’s good money lad, use it wise” Jack says. “I will. Thank you so much. Talk to you later” Louis says as he ends the call. After the call ended Louis feels relieved. He then finishes his tea while searching up the Styles family. He collects all the necessary information that he could find about this Harry guy before he gets dressed and goes to class.

At the same time Harry Styles comes back home after his football practice. He throws his bag in hallway and goes into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. In this moment his mother Anne enters the room and asks “Hey sweetheart, how was your practice?”. “It was great mum” Harry mumbles with his mouth full of food. “Well I wanted to tell you that your father and I got you a driving teacher” his mother says. Harry looks at his mother with a frown as he says “A what? I don’t need to learn how to drive. I’m doing completely alright without it”.

“Yes, you do. Your father and I think that it’s time for you to become more independent. Just think about all the nice cars you could buy” his mother says. This convinces Harry in an instant. “Okay, when and with whom?” he asks. “His name is Louis Tomlinson and he will be here around 2 pm tomorrow. You’ll drive to black Mercedes with him. Please be nice” his mother says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room. Well he hopes that this Louis Tomlinson won’t be such an old weirdo, Harry thinks as he gets up and changes his clothes to go for a swim inside their swimming pool.  
Saturday afternoon came quicker than expected and Louis finds himself in front of a huge gate. He rings the bell as a deep voice asks “Who’s there?”. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, the driving teacher” Louis says nervously, feeling intimidated by they deep voice. “Oh, yeah come in” the deep voice says as the gate opens with a buzz. He gets inside and stands in front of a big mansion with a gape. Suddenly, the door of the immensely big house opens and a young and handsome man makes his way over to him. He tries to stay professional but it’s hard with those curls bouncing and those deep green eyes which are staring right back into his blue ones. 

It’s Harry Styles, the boy that he has read a lot about yesterday. He looks even better in real life, he has to admit. Louis doesn’t know if he likes that or not. As Harry stands in front of him, he extends his hand and says “Hey, I’m Harry. You must be Louis, the one who wants to show me how to drive”. Louis takes his hand which is way bigger than his, what he oddly enough doesn’t mind at all. “Yes, that’s me” Louis says, still not letting go of Harry’s hand.

After a few moments, both boys realize the awkward situation they’re in and quickly move their hands away with an embarrassing laugh. “Well Harry, let’s get started. I’ll assume that’s the car we will be driving in” Louis says as he points to the black Mercedes standing in the alley, ready to be driven. “Yes, you’re right. Let’s go” Harry says as they both make their way over to the car. 

Harry is unusual nervous right now. But who can blame him? Louis is definitely not an old weirdo. He is a young and unbelievably beautiful man with the most precious smile and don’t let him start on those blue eyes of his. God he can’t even listen to himself. He sounds like a 10-year-old girl with a crush. Embarrassing.   
They both get inside the car.

“So today we will start really simple. Just start the car and we will be driving around the area for a bit” Louis says as he fastens his seatbelt. “Okay simple” Harry says, obviously tense. “Hey Harry, relax. It’s alright to go slow and it’s no problem if you do any mistakes. I’ll be here to help you anytime” Louis says with a pat on Harry’s shoulder which sends shivers down his spine. Harry smiles at him and starts the car. After a few moments Louis realizes that Harry is still tense, he decides to talk to him to release some of the pressure.

“So what do you do in your free time?” Louis asks. “Well I’m a senior in high school and I play football besides school, I’m the captain actually. Else I just meet some friends and I travel a lot” Harry says as he beams with pride. “Wow, that’s amazing” Louis says. “What about you then?” Harry asks. “I’m a senior in college, I wanna be a drama teacher. Besides college I just work” Louis says as he looks down with a slight sad expression.

Harry saw this moment in the corner of his eye. His stomach twists at that which is something that never happened before. He doesn’t usually care about other people’s feeling but there’s something inside of him that wants to see that smile again. “Don’t you have time to do a hobby besides work?” he asks. “No, this is not my only job actually, so there’s no time left for other things. I always enjoyed playing football when I was younger actually” Louis says. “Well if you want to, we can play together some time” Harry suggests. “Yeah I’d like that actually” Louis says with a smile. Satisfied with this answer, Harry continues to drive with a grin on his face.

They drive for another 30 minutes while talking about random things. Being with each other in this car feels nice. It’s something that both boys could get used to. They don’t want it to end. But sadly everything has to end sometimes. When they finish the lesson they exchange phone numbers, promising each other to text soon. They agree on meeting again on Monday. 

Louis leaves the big property with a smile. He can’t wait for Monday but he knows that he has to stay professional. He really needs that money and can’t afford to get fired for flirting with the unbelievably handsome student. He just can’t seem to help himself. As he enters his small flat he takes place on his bed. He closes his eyes as his phone bings. It’s a message from Harry.  
Louis anxiously picks up his phone to read the message he just received.  
H: “Hey Louis. Just wanted to tell you that I had a great lesson today”.  
Louis reads the message with a big smile on his face, butterflies making their way into his stomach.  
L: “Me too. You are a really good driver, Harry. We will have a great time”.  
After sending the message, Louis sits anxiously in front of his phone, waiting for a new message to pop up while slowly tapping his thumb against the screen. As a new message arrives, Louis nearly lets his phone fall down in excitement. Yes he’s acting like a girl but who can blame him. Have you looked at Harry?

H: “You’re only as good as your teacher. And you are definitely the best ;)”  
Louis beamed at this, a blush creeping to his face.  
L: “Stop it. You’re making me blush”  
H: “That was my plan. I’d give everything to see this right now. Gotta try to make you blush on Monday”  
L: “You wish. I’ll definitely won’t blush in front of you”  
H: “We will see about this, Lou!”  
L: “Lou?”  
H: “Yes, it’s cute”  
L: “I’m your driving teacher Harry. You shouldn’t call me cute”  
H: “But it’s the truth. See you on Monday Lou!”  
L: “See you Monday, Harry”

Louis shut off his phone with the biggest grin on his face. He gets into his bed and closes his eyes. He’d lie if he say that the green-eyed boy wasn’t the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep.  
The next days felt like ages for Louis. On Sunday, he had to work at his other workplace. There he works as a cashier at Toys R‘ Us. He couldn’t keep the curly-haired lad out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He’s slowly getting frustrated over here. On Monday he had classes which he actually didn’t pay much attention to.  
He kept on staring at the watch, not wanting to wait anymore. As the time turns 1 pm, he packs up his things and makes his way over to the Styles residence.

He arrives at the gate half an hour later. As he rings the bell, a deep voice answers. The same deep voice that kept on replaying in his head the past few days. “Who’s there?” Harry asks. “It’s me” Louis says, getting on his tippy toes to reach the speaker. “Oh Lou, you’re early. Come in” Harry says, happiness prominent in his voice.  
The gate opens with a buzz and Louis makes his way inside. Looking up, he’s met with a handsome, tall guy standing in his doorway, staring at him with a smirk on his face.

“Well hello, Lou” Harry says. “I told you to not call me that” Louis says with a roll of his eyes. “But it just fits you better than Louis. So I’ll keep on calling you that” Harry says. “Well then I’ll call you Hazza” Louis says with a cocky smirk.  
“Hazza? Where did you get this one from?” Harry asks with raised eyebrows. “It just fits you better” Louis repeats the words Harry just used. “Are you at least going to invite me for a drink before our lesson starts?” Louis says. “Sassy. Makes me like you even more” Harry says as he motions Louis inside. Maybe or maybe not checking out Louis’ bum in the process.   
This is gonna be fun, Harry thinks as he closes the door and follows Louis inside.

Louis stops in his tracks as he enters the living room. He knew that the inside of the house would be amazing but he didn’t expect it to be that amazing. It looked like it was straight out of a luxury magazine. Suddenly, a hand touched his back, making him jump slightly. “Sorry” Harry says. “It’s alright, I was just surprised, that’s all. Your house is amazing by the way” Louis says, looking around once again.

“It’s alright I guess” Harry says, resting his hand on Louis’ back once again. It send shivers all over Louis’ body and he doesn’t mind at all. “It’s alright I guess” Louis mocks Harry. “Heyyyyy, don’t get sassy with me here Lou” Harry says.  
“Let me get you some tea” he says as he takes Louis’ hand out of reflex and drags him into the kitchen.

Much to Louis’ dismay, Harry let’s go of Louis’ hand to make them tea. Louis misses the warmth of his hand. Harry gets the two cups of tea ready as he invites him into the immense living room. Louis takes a minute to look around while Harry sits down on the couch, placing the tea on the table in front of him. 

He then just stares at Louis, taking in all his beautiful features. He knows that he shouldn’t think about his driving teacher like that but Louis has already become more to him. He can’t just say what quite yet. “Are you done staring?” Louis says as he rips Harry out of his thoughts. “I was just admiring the beautiful view” Harry says which immediately makes Louis blush. It’s adorable, Harry thinks. “Sit down” Harry says while patting the place next to him. Louis takes a seat next to Harry, still keeping his distance.

“I know that the couch is quite big Lou but you can come closer. I won’t bite”  
This makes Louis chuckle and he slowly makes his way closer to Harry. “Just yet” Harry says under his breath while he eyes Louis up and down. Luckily, Louis didn’t hear it.   
They both sip on their tea in comfortable silence, both just enjoying each other’s company. “So what did you do the past days?” Louis asks, as he puts his tea down. “Well, on Monday I had a football game which we won. On Sunday, my parents and I flew over to my grandparents in Ireland with our private jet, for lunch” Harry says, leaving Louis stunned.

“Of course, you have a private yet” Louis says. “Yes, it can be kinda practical. What about you Lou?” Harry asks interestingly. Louis looks down for a moment. He doesn’t want to tell Harry that all he really did was work. Even though he knows that he shouldn’t be, he’s ashamed. He wants to impress Harry, not show him how poor he is. He tries to go around actually answering the question by saying “Not much”. However, Harry notices Louis’ look and sudden change in his voice. 

“Tell me Lou, I really wanna know” Harry says, sneakily resting his hand on Louis’ thigh. Louis acts like he didn’t notice, even though he blushed immediately. “I just worked, not that interesting” Louis says, looking down. “And? I think it’s great that you work besides university. You don’t have to feel ashamed for working hard!” Harry says with a reassuring smile. “Thanks, Haz” Louis says. “I love it when you call me that” Harry says as he slowly moves his face closer to Louis.

Their faces get even closer, lips nearly touching. For a minute, they just look between their lips and their eyes. Harry then slowly leans in. They both know that it’s wrong, but it doesn’t feel wrong as their lips collide in a slow kiss. They taste each other’s mind, not wanting to stop. They just can’t get enough.  
Suddenly, the door to the house opens, making both boys flinch and move away with rosy cheeks. A man's voice echoes through the house and makes its way closer to the living room. It’s Harry's dad.  
Harry looks at his dad in shock. Did he see them? His dad’s eyes first lock with Harry’s and then with Louis’ eyes. The air got thicker in the room, until his dad finally opens his mouth and says “good afternoon Mr. Tomlinson and Harry. What are you up to?” with a smile. Harry’s face relaxes as he he answers “I just invited Mr. Tomlinson in for a tea since our lesson won’t start until 3 pm” with the most polite voice Louis has ever heard from Harry. He also never called him Mr. Tomlinson before but he doesn’t want to think any further into it. “That’s very nice of you, Son. I’m going to my office. I have to hire a new assistant immediately!” his dad says with a frowning look on his face.

“Why though? He seemed really nice” Harry wonders. “One of my detectives found out that he was kissing another guy in the street. I don’t wanna have any faggots near me” his dad says with a sarcastic laugh. Louis went pale at this and Harry has a pained expression on his face. He knows about his father's attitude towards gays, that’s why he never told him about it. His dad leaves with a small wave, leaving the boys alone again.

Louis looks down at the ground, while Harry looks at Louis with a sad look on his face. “Lou,  
I…” Harry starts but Louis cuts him off. “Let’s just start our lesson, Harry” Louis says as he stands up and makes his way out of the house, a sad Harry following him. They both get into the car, Louis not looking at him even once. “Now start the car, we will drive a similar route like last time. I’ll tell you when you have to turn” Louis says with no expression in his voice. “Okay” Harry says sadly as he starts the car.

They barely talk during the ride. Louis’ heart aches whenever he looks at Harry and sees his sad face. He wants to see him happy again but after what his dad said, he thinks it’s better to take his distance. He can’t lose his job. Des Styles is also rumored to be the leader of this gang. It would be just to dangerous for him and the people around him. Especially Harry. He really enjoyed the kiss with Harry and he misses the warmth of his mouth. He gets ripped out of his thoughts as the car stops in front of Harry’s house.

“Well, good lesson. See you next time“ Louis says as he leaves the car. Harry rushes after him and takes his arm as he says “Lou, wait. Let me explain“. “There’s nothing to explain Harry. I can’t lose my job, okay? I need the money. Let’s just go back to normal. It’s better this way” Louis says, not meaning what he says. “I don’t think that I can do that. I like you Lou and I don’t want my father to stand in the way of that” Harry says. “You like me?” Louis asks. “Of course I do. If you can’t remember correctly, I kissed you just an hour ago” Harry says as he takes a step closer to Louis, taking his hand.

“How could I forget that. I like you too Haz but your dad..” Louis says as Harry interrupts him with a kiss on his lips. As he pulls back, Harry says “I don’t care about my dad. We will just keep it a secret from him. We can do that. I want this to work. Don’t you?” Harry asks. “Of course I do. Do you really think that we will be able to hide it?” Louis asks, still unsure. “It will be hard, I know but my dad works most of the time. We will barely see him” Harry says with a reassuring smile. “Okay, we will try then” Louis says with a smile. “Great, so how about you go on a date with me on Friday?” Harry asks, with the biggest grin.

“I’d love that. Pick me up at 8? Louis asks, getting even closer. “Yes, I can’t wait” Harry says as he plants a kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis pulls away while saying “to start of, you should definitely stop kissing me in front of your house with your dad right inside it” with a laugh. “Yes, that I should. See you, Lou” Harry says while caressing his hand up and down Louis’ arm. “See you, Haz” Louis says as he slowly turns around and leaves Harry behind. Yes, he’s still scared about what would happen if Mr. Styles found out about them but whenever he looks into Harry’s eyes, he doesn’t feel scared anymore, he feels safe.  
The next day, Louis meets up with his mate Liam to catch up about everything that’s new. They meet at his place, wanting to drink a couple of beers while playing FIFA. Louis arrives there right after work, greeting Liam with a “hey mate, long time no see. How are you?”   
“I’m good lad. Really missed you buddy!” Liam says, giving Louis a hug.  
“I missed you too. Sorry that we couldn’t meet up earlier but with Uni and my new job, I didn’t have much time” Louis says with a crooked smile.  
“New job? Tell me about it” Liam says as he gets into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers with Louis following him.

They sit down on the couch, grabbing the controller to start playing a match.   
“Well I’m a driving teacher for this boy” Louis says with a blush which doesn’t go unnoticed by Liam. “tHiS bOy” Liam mocks Louis.   
“Stop it Payno. Well he is maybe or maybe not my boyfriend now” Louis says, not lifting his eyes from the screen. Liam looks at his best mate in shock and immediately pauses the game.

“Your what? Why didn’t you tell me? I need more information like right now” Liam says in excitement. “Calm down. I didn’t wanna tell you over the phone and I’m not even sure if he’s my boyfriend. We have a date on Friday though” Louis says with a grin. “And?” Liam says, lifting up his eyebrows. “His name is Harry and he’s 19. He’s a senior in high school and plays football. He’s really sweet and funny. He has the most beautiful green eyes and curls which I just wanna touch the whole time. And don’t let me start on his dimples” Louis says with the most fond expression that Liam has ever seen on him.

“Aw mate you really like this guy. I can tell. Hopefully I get to meet him soon” Liam says with a pat on Louis’ arm. “Thank you lad. I do really like him but his father is homophobic so we kinda have to hide from him” Louis says with a sad look on his face. “Hey, if you really like each other, you’ll make it work. You’ll have stand up against his dad eventually. Just keep going strong and it will all work out” Liam says with a reassuring smile. “Thank you Liam. That really cheered me up” Louis says as they start the next game.

3 hours later, Liam and Louis are properly drunk. Beer wasn’t enough at some point, so they switched to some vodka and went to a club. It was all a mess, drunk people dancing and grinding on each other. With every shot Louis drank, it made him miss Harry even more. That’s why he made his way outside to call him. 

Harry opens his eyes to his phone ringing. He slowly turns to his side and picks up his phone. As soon as he saw the ID of the caller though, he smiles and his sleepy eyes light up.  
“Hey Lou” he says as he answers the phone.  
“Harrreeeeehhhhh” Louis says with a giggle.  
“Are you drunk?” Harry asks with a laugh.  
“Nooo me not drunk. I’m fineeee” Louis says.

“Sure Lou. How much did you drink and where are you?” Harry asks, being a bit concerned.  
“I miss you Harold ” Louis says, completely ignoring Harry’s question.  
“I miss you too” Harry says with a blush.  
“And I really like you” Louis says with a little hiccup which Harry finds absolutely endearing.  
“I like you too. A lot actually and that’s why you have to tell me where you are please” Harry says.  
“Well I’m at this bar….somewhere” Louis says with crooked eyebrows.  
“Are you alone?” Harry asks.  
“Noo I’m with Liam. He’s in there somewhere. Or maybe he already went home. I don’t know actually” Louis says.

This makes Harry get up from his bed as he says “Send me your address, I’ll pick you up”.  
“It’s fine Harold really. I just drank a bit toooooo much but I’m fine like I’m fine” Louis says.  
“No you’re not. Send me your address right now”  
Harry says, sounding demanding which Louis finds unusually hot.  
“Okay daddy” Louis says, making Harry choke on air. Louis only giggles as he hears Harry’s coughs.   
“ehm yeah okay I’m-.....I’m on my way” Harry says as he carefully gets out of the house, not wanting to wake up his parents. He then receives a message by Louis containing his location, making his way to the bar to pick up his boy.

Part 7

Louis got a message from Harry, saying he’ll be there in 5 minutes. He’s excited to see his curly boy again. Suddenly, someone puts his strong arms around him. Arms that aren’t Harry’s. He jumps at the touch and quickly tries to get out of the strangers arms. “Stop it beautiful Boy” the stranger says with a deep and raspy voice. “Leave me alone” Louis says as he finally succeeds with getting out of the strangers grip. “Stop fighting it, I know you want it too” the stranger says as he reaches his hand out to touch Louis’ cheek.

Louis slaps the man's hand away which earns him a slap right across the face in return. It stings but due to the alcohol it doesn’t hurt that much. The man then tries to pull Louis closer with much protest from Louis who started yelling for help. The stranger puts his hand on Louis’ mouth, demanding him to stay silent. Luckily, Harry was just around the corner and heard the familiar screams. 

He starts running towards the voices and is quick to get closer to the scene. Anger and fear run through his body as he finally sees how the stranger tries to force himself on his boyfriend. He runs towards the stranger and punches him in the face which makes him lose his grip on Louis. The man falls to the ground as Harry yells “keep your filthy hands of my boyfriend!”.  
He then turns around to see if Louis is hurt and asks concerned “are you alright? Did he hurt you?”  
“No I’m fine but can we please go now?” Louis asks afraid, his voice shaking.

“Yes of-“ Harry gets cut off as he is being pushed to the ground, a fist colliding with his face right after. “Noo! Leave him alone” Louis screams and tries to get the stranger off of Harry who’s laying on the ground. Unfortunately, Louis isn’t the strongest, the stranger pushes him to the ground and hovers over him. Louis is now full on crying, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, sirens can be heard in the distance which make the man run away in an instant. 

Louis quickly gets up and goes over to Harry who’s still laying on the ground. “Harry are you alright?” Louis asks with tears in his face as he slowly caresses Harry’s blood stained cheek.  
Harry groans and crooks his eyebrows. “I’ve been better” he says sarcastically as he slowly gets up. “I’m so fucking sorry. He came out of nowhere and I tried to push him off but I wasn’t strong enough” Louis says, still crying. “hey lou it’s alright” Harry says as he wipes the tears of Louis’ cheeks and quickly pulls him into a hug.

“I’m fine really, it’s not that bad. I’m just glad that you are okay” Harry’s says, running his hand through Louis’ hair. “It’s all my fault that you’re hurt. What if he didn’t run away? He could have killed you and it’s all my fault” Louis says with a hiccup, his tears still falling. Harry cups both of Louis’ cheeks with his hands, looks directly into Louis’ eyes and says “Now listen, I don’t care if that guy hurt me. The only thing that matters is that you’re okay. I couldn’t live with the fact that someone hurt you and I could have prevented it. Okay?”   
“Okay. Thank you Haz” Louis says as he leans forward and gives Harry a slow kiss. “Anytime love” Harry says with a smile.

“What will we do now? Should I bring you to the hospital?” Louis asks as he inspects Harry’s wounds. “No I’m alright. How about we just go to your place?” Harry asks. “What about your parents?” Louis asks unsure. “I’ll just tell them that I slept over at a friends house. I’m good at convincing people” Harry says cockily. “That you are” Louis says with a smile as he they both get up from the ground. They link their fingers and Louis leads them to his apartment which is luckily not that far away.

As they reach his flat, Louis makes them some tea. “We have to clean your wounds. Just go to the bathroom, I’ll be there in a second” Louis says and Harry does just that. A minute later Louis goes into the bathroom, being surprised at the sight of Harry sitting shirtless on the counter. Louis’ breath is caught up in his lungs as he stares at Harry’s topless body which doesn’t go unnoticed by Harry. “Like what you see?” Harry asks. “Very much actually” Louis answers as he takes a few steps closer, fitting perfectly between Harry’s legs. He then starts the clean up Harry’s wounds. He tries to concentrate but it’s very hard with Harry staring at him with big green eyes.

Harry then leans forward and starts kissing Louis’ collarbones. “Haz stop it. We have to clean your wounds first please” Louis says with a giggle. “But I’d much rather to this” Harry says as he kisses up Louis’ neck. “I very much like this Haz but I gotta finish first” Louis says in between little moans. “Okay but make it quick” Harry says as he detached himself from Louis’ neck with one more bite. Louis doesn’t think that he was ever faster than he’s right now. As he finally finishes Harry picks Louis up, which earns him a cute little giggle. “You are so small” Harry says with a fond expression. “Oh give me a break, I’m big” Louis says while trying to look mean. He fails miserably. “Sure little one” Harry says and quickly kisses Louis before he could protest. He then carries him into the next room, Louis’ bedroom.

Harry throws Louis gently on his bed, kissing his boyfriend long and deeply. He slowly kisses down his collarbones, making Louis moan. “Haz, if we don’t stop here, I can’t promise that I’ll be able to contain myself” Louis says in between moans. “Fuck yeah, I’m sorry. I just got carried away a bit” Harry says with flushed cheeks. “Next time baby” Louis says as he cups Harry’s cheeks and gives him a kiss on his nose. “Cuddle?” Harry asks with a pout. “As I would ever say no to this” Louis says as they lay down and cuddle up.

Instead of talking, both boys just stare at each other, taking in every detail. “I really like you Hazzie” Louis says, the alcohol in his blood still controlling his words. “And I really like you Lou” Harry says as he lifts up his hand and caresses Louis’ cheek. “Why though?” Louis asks with knitted eyebrows. “Why? Because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, you’re clever, hard-working, the funniest, sassy, really tiny..” Harry gets interrupted by a little punch on his shoulder. “heyyyyy, I’m not tiny. And definitely not beautiful” Louis says with a pout.

“Yes you are a tiny baby. But you’re my tiny baby. And yes you are beautiful. The most beautiful. Have you looked at yourself? You have the most beautiful eyelashes, sharp cheekbones, thin pink lips, ocean blue eyes, the cutest nose…”  
“okay stop” Louis interrupts Harry again, while burrowing his face into Harry’s chest. “I’ll never stop to tell you how beautiful you are” Harry says with a kiss on Louis’ head. 

For the rest of the night, both boys stay cuddled up with each other while looking into each other’s eyes. They’re getting lost in their eyes as blue meets green. They share little conversations, laughs and kisses until they slowly fall asleep, wrapped up into each other’s arms. As the sun shines through the little window over Louis’ bed, Harry slowly blinks his eyes open. He then looks down his body, seeing his little boyfriend lying nearly fully on his body. He wraps his arms closer around Louis and slowly puts a strand of hair out of his lovers face. He keeps on admiring his pretty boy and the way his eyelashes flutter against his skin in the light morning sun. After an hour or two, he decides to slowly get up, trying not to wake Louis. He then tries to find his way to the kitchen in order to make breakfast for the two.

Just 30 minutes later, Louis wakes up alone in his bed. He flutters his eyes open and pats the empty space beside him. Harry is gone. Did he leave him? Louis asks himself sadly. ‘He probably just didn’t want to stay till the morning, why should he’ Louis thought as he slowly gets up from the bed. He opens the door of his bedroom and slowly pats towards his kitchen, his head facing the ground. He suddenly hears a few sounds coming the next room, making him walk faster. He is surprised to see Harry standing in his kitchen, two cups of tea right next to him. As Harry looks up and sees Louis, he makes his way over to him with a smile. He wraps his arms around him and asks“Good Morning baby, did you sleep well?”

“I did, because you were with me” Louis says as he strengthens his arms around Harry, happy that he actually stayed. Harry notices and asks “heyy lou, are you alright?”  
“Yes I’m perfectly fine” Louis says with a sigh. After a few minutes they pull away and Harry hands him a cup of tea. “I actually wanted to make breakfast but your fridge is well..it’s kinda empty” Harry says with a crooked smile. At this, Louis looks down in embarrassment, not saying anything to Harry.

“Hey lou, don’t give me this look” Harry says as he lifts up Louis’ chin with his finger. “Just know that if you ever need money for food or anything else, you can always come to me” Harry says. “No, I don’t want any money from you. I’m alright, really” Louis says, trying to give Harry a smile that may convince him. “No you’re not Lou. I’m just trying to help and you need to have some food. If you feel bad about me giving you money, you don’t have to. You know I have a lot and I’m glad to spend it on you. And you can always pay me back with loads of kisses and cuddles” Harry says as he takes a step closer to Louis.

“I don’t know Harry” Louis says, still unsure. “Okay, how about I take you out for breakfast and afterwards we go grocery shopping. And it’s my treat, as your boyfriend” Harry says as he puts his and Louis’ cups away and wraps his arms around him. Louis opens his mouth to protest but Harry stops him from doing so. “I won’t accept a no. Please do it for me” Harry says with a pout. And it’s not like Louis could ever say no to that. “Okay, but only if I pay for our date on Friday” Louis argues. “Fine by me” Harry says with a kiss on Louis’ lips. “Let’s get dressed and go eat something” Harry says as he takes Louis’ hand and they both make their way back to the bedroom.

They get dressed and slowly make their way to a Café which is nearby Louis’ home, holding hands while walking. They both eat a blueberry muffin and get another tea before Harry pays, with a bit of protest from Louis and they make their way to the supermarket. “So we have to get some fruit and some vegetables first. They’re really good for your body and your health” Harry says with the biggest smile, already eyeing the bananas. Louis looks at him with wide open eyes. “I don’t really like-“ Louis starts but gets interrupted by Harry, who pulls him towards to bananas. “Okay you go and grab those bananas, I’ll go and get some cherries and a watermelon” Harry says. 

“You are the only person I know that actually enjoys to go grocery shopping. And why do I need a watermelon?” Louis asks with a giggle. “Why not Lou? They’re really sweet and taste like sugar, just like you” Harry says seductively, raising his eyebrows. “For some weird reason, this just turned me on” Louis says, making both boys giggle. They quickly grab the fruit. Harry being already excited for their next items, vegetables. Louis watches him with a fond expression as Harry looks at the vegetables. 

The fondness quickly turns into a frown as Harry picks up a certain green vegetable….an avocado. No, he can’t have this in his house. That’s why he quickly makes his way over to Harry. “Put this trendy food away” Louis says. “What? No! They’re really healthy and so delicious. Have you even tried one yet?” Harry says with a grin, giggling at his boyfriends odd reaction. “No and I won’t ever. This trendy food won’t come into my house. Do I look like some guy from LA who puts avocado on toast and posts it on Instagram with like some hashtags?” Louis asks with a scoff. 

Harry tries to contain his laugh, finding his boyfriends reaction absolutely adorable. “Okay Lou. How about we get you your favorite cereal now?” Harry asks, which quickly turns Louis’ frown into a smile. “Okay” Louis says as he starts walking to the next aisle. He turns around to ask Harry, “are you coming?”  
“Yes, I’m right behind you” Harry says with a smile. As Louis turns around again, Harry quickly takes two avocados and puts them into their basket, quickly following his boyfriend.  
Louis quickly puts his coco pops in their basket, being excited like a little boy. While they keep on examining the cabinets and putting in some useful food for Louis, Harry’s phone rings. It’s his mum. He has a frightened look on his face before he answers the call. It’s not going unnoticed by Louis who immediately stops in his tracks. “Hey mum” Harry says with a shaking voice. “I was sleeping over at Niall’s, just like I told you” Harry says, pressing his lips together. ‘Who the fuck is a Niall?’ Louis thinks while he keeps on listening to his boyfriend. “Yeah I thought about spending the rest of the day with him as well. Also Uni is pretty late tomorrow so maybe I could stay over at his again. We haven’t seen each other in a long time” Harry says with a pleading look.

“Really? Thank you mum! Yes, next time I’ll tell you earlier if I have plans. Thanks mum, I love you too” Harry says with the biggest grin on his face as he hangs up the phone. “I hope it’s okay if I stay for another night” Harry says with a smile as he takes a step closer to his boyfriend. Louis completely ignores his question as he asks “So who is this Niall? You haven’t told me anything about him yet” Louis says with a jealous look on his face. “Aww Lou, don’t be jealous. He’s an old friend of mine, one of my best friends actually. You’ll have to meet soon” Harry says, wrapping his arms around Louis’ much smaller frame. “Yeah I’ll think of that” Louis says, hugging Harry in a slight possessive manner. “Hey Lou, look at me” Harry says smiling, completely endeared by his boyfriends jealousy. He’s trying to look tough but he’s failing miserably.

Louis looks up at Harry, his slight frown immediately disappearing. “You don’t have to be jealous, okay. What if you’re someone I just want around. I’m falling for you! It’s only you, my little sunflower” Harry says as he slowly caresses his lovers cheek. “Could you stop being so cheesy, fuck my heart can’t handle this Haz. Just..I’m falling for you as well and I’ll always need you in front of me. Look what you did to me in this short time, I’m a soft cupcake” Louis says frustrated which makes Harry laugh. He then slowly leans in and they share a short but loving kiss. “So what do you want for lunch?” Harry asks. “I don’t care. You’ll cook anyways so you can decide” Louis says. “Heyyyy, you can at least try to help me. I was thinking about tacos” Harry says thoughtfully. “Sounds lovely” Louis says as he gives Harry a peck on his lips. 

Around 30 minutes later, Harry and Louis are back at Louis’ flat, unpacking the bags. Suddenly, Harry hears a little squeal behind him. “No you did not” Louis says as he holds up two avocados who barely fit in his tiny hands. Harry can’t stop the laugh that escapes his mouth. “No Harold, stop laughing. That’s not funny. You’ll take this home with you” Louis says as he shoves the avocados towards Harry. “No Lou, please. Try them for me at least” Harry says with a grin. “No never. Now put this disgraceful food away. I’ll wait for you on the couch” Louis says, folding his arms in front of his body. “Will you now?” Harry says with a laugh. “Yes I will. I am in need for cuddles and it’s not lunch time yet. So hurry up curly, I won’t wait all day” Louis says, making his way over to the couch with a sway of his hips which makes his ass wiggle. And you can be sure that Harry has never unpacked faster. 

Harry joins Louis on the couch, with Louis cuddling up to him immediately. They turn on the TV and watch some random stuff. They don’t really care, just enjoying each other’s presence. “I love that you are so tiny. It makes you fit perfectly into my body” Harry says out loud. It earns him a little punch in his stomach which barely affected him, let’s be honest, Louis could never hurt someone, especially not Harry. “I’m not tiny” Louis says with a muffled voice since his head is tucked under Harry’s chin. “Yes you are but it’s okay. You can still be all big and tough with everyone else. Just not with me. Here you are my tiny little sunshine” Harry says with a kiss on Louis’ head. “Haz please, I have a reputation” Louis says, pulling Harry’s body impossibly closer. 

Some time later, Louis’ stomach starts to grumble. “Are you hungry?” Harry asks while he caresses Louis’ back. “A bit. But I’d rather stay here” Louis says with closed eyes. “How about we cook first and then we go back to cuddling?” Harry suggests. “But I have to take every opportunity I can get. You’ll leave tomorrow” Louis says with a pout. “It’s not like we won’t see each other again, Lou. We have our date on Friday and driving lessons on Saturday and Monday” Harry says. “Hmm, okay.... But let’s make it fast” Louis says as he quickly gets up. “Depends on how much you’ll help me” Harry says as he follows his boyfriend to the kitchen. 

For some time Louis is the perfect helper in the kitchen but as always, he gets bored at some point. And who can blame him when Harry looks so beautiful while cooking. Well, he looks always beautiful but you get the point. That’s why Louis then takes the knife out of Harry’s hand and turns him around. “Lou, what are-“ Harry gets cut off by Louis’ lips. Harry quickly deepens the kiss, both tasting each other’s mouths. Much to Louis’ dismay, Harry pulls away a few minutes later, which leaves Louis with a pout on his face. “Let’s finish this first” Harry says. “No!” Louis protests. He takes Harry’s face in his hand and kisses him passionately. And what can Harry say. He’s way too gone for his tiny boy, so he gives in. After a long makeout session in the kitchen, the boys finally finish making their tacos.

“Why is my taco smaller than yours?” Louis wonders as he examines the plates. “Because you’re a smol bean” Harry says as he wraps his arms around Louis from behind. “Normally I’d fight you for this but I’m really hungry and wanna get to the more important things” Louis says as he turns around in Harry’s arms and gives him slow kiss. Louis then takes both plates of tacos and starts walking into the next room. “Where are you going?” Harry asks, his dimples present in his smile. “Bedroom” Louis simply answers and enters his bedroom. “This boy will be the death of me someday..” Harry says under his breath.   
They spend the rest of the day in Louis’ bed, eating their tacos, watching ‘Titanic’ (blame Harry), cuddling and sharing lots of kisses. Both wishing that it could be like this every day. Both knowing, that it can’t. 

Friday comes by quicker than expected. Harry just finished his homework as he gets a phone call from Louis. He picks up the phone and says “Hey Lou. Just finished homework and I’m now on my way”. “Yeah, about that..” Louis says with a small voice. “Lou, what’s going on?” Harry a asks with a frown. “My boss makes me work two hours longer than expected. Just stay home and keep yourself some company and I’ll pick you up later” Louis says. Harry doesn’t even think about it for a second as he answers “How about I just come over to your work and keep you company. And after that we go out for our date” Harry asks suggestively. “Are you sure? I’m really busy here so you’d probably just sit around” Louis asks unsure. 

“Yes I’m certain.You’re a great person to just sit and admire what you’re like. So I’ll just do that” Harry asks excitingly. “Could you not make me blush while I’m working?” Louis asks with a giggle. “Never. It’s a shame that I can’t see your blush right now” Harry sighs. “Well then get your cute little ass over here, Styles. I’ll text you the address” Louis says with smile. “Yes sir, I’m already on my way” Harry says childishly as he hangs up and makes his way over to Louis’ workplace.In the meantime, Louis is stocking the shelves at the local supermarket, something which he does sometimes when the money is a bit short. Being lost in thought, he doesn’t see the tall figure which slowly comes closer from behind. 

Suddenly, two arms wrap around Louis’ body, lifting him up a bit. He lets out a little squeal which turns quickly into a giggle as Harry places kisses on Louis’ neck. “Haz, let me down. I’m working” Louis says in between giggles. “No” Harry says as he places several kisses on Louis’ neck and his cheeks. Suddenly, someone clears his throat. This makes Harry and Louis turn their heads to the right, it’s Louis’ boss. Harry quickly puts Louis down, his cheeks flushing red. “I’m really sorry, Miss. My boyfriend is was just surprising me. I’ll go back to work immediately ” Louis says,being afraid of getting fired. Instead of scolding him, she smiles and says “How about your boyfriend helps you stock the rest of the shelves and then you can leave a bit earlier”. Louis looks at Harry expectantly. 

“Of course I’ll help you” Harry says as he rests his hand on Louis’ back in order to reassure him. “Thank you boss. I really appreciate it” Louis says with a smile. “No worries. But no more fooling around before you have finished” she says, pointing her fingers at the two lovebirds before she turns around and leaves.“This was close. I really thought she would fire me” Louis says, visibly relaxing. “Why should she? We haven’t done anything wrong, haven’t we?” Harry asks with a frown. “No no, that’s not what I meant” Louis answers as he takes a step closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s just that not everyone is comfortable with people like us” Louis says, a sad smile on his face. “You mean people like my dad” Harry says sadly as he hugs Louis closer to his body. “Yes, for example” Louis says while he closes his eyes and smells his lovers scent.

“Well people like him are terrible people,okay? And they shouldn’t make us want to hide or feel bad about who we are and who we love. Never!” Harry says with a kiss on Louis’ head. “Yes you’re right. I’m sorry” Louis says. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for baby” Harry says with a kiss on his boyfriends lips. “Now let’s finish up here so we can go on our date” Harry says as he starts to put the noodles into the shelf. With the help of Harry, they finish up 30 minutes later. Louis quickly changes into his normal clothes, takes Harry’s hand and leads him out of the the shop. “So where are we going?” Harry asks. “We will go to the movies but I won’t tell you what we are watching” Louis says excitingly as he tucks on Harry’s hand to move him forward. “Okay, I may trust you” Harry says with a smile, following his little boyfriend. 

They arrive at the cinema shortly after that, Louis goes in first in order to buy the tickets because It iS sUpPosEd tO bE a sUrPrIsE. Harry is really excited to see what Louis picked out for them but it won’t matter anyway as long as he gets to spend some time with him. They enter the cinema with hands full of popcorn and some water because Harry thinks it’s more healthy than coke. Well Louis just can’t fight his frog.  
“Will you now tell me what we are watching?” Harry asks with a smile after they took their seats. “Okay,I’ll give you a hint. We will see something that you told me about last night” Louis says, jumping a little in his seat,being excited for Harry’s reaction. He looks like an adorable baby, Harry thinks.  
“Nooooo. Are we..are we watching ‘Canyon Moon?” Harry asks excitingly. “Yesss” Louis says as he hands Harry his ticket. “Omg, I can’t believe you remembered” Harry says as he gives Louis a big embrace and kisses him lovingly.   
You have to know, the story of ‘Canyon Moon’ has interested Harry since he read the book about it. It’s a love story which takes place on the island of ‘Eroda’. In all the seas, in all the world, there has never been a land quite like Eroda. It’s home to all but forgotten fishing village that has had perpetual cloud cover for as long as anyone can remember. But someday, something peculiar or someone peculiar happened. A boy with the brightest smile was born. He was always different than anyone else. 

No one ever meant to be mean towards him, but in a town grown used to way things were, no one knew what to do with something different. Eventually, the boy lost his smile and without it the world grew darker, the wind colder and the ocean more violent. But someday another peculiar boy came to the foreign island of Eroda and the boy realized that he was not alone in his melancholy. They fall in love fast, having found their soulmate. They finally feel like that’s where they belong, finally feeling at home. It took the boys an ocean to bring together but they’re still together, still going strong.

Harry fell in love with this story 9 years ago and as he was lying in bed last night, having Louis wrapped around his body, he was reminded of the story of ‘Canyon Moon’ once again. Just like the two boys in the book, Harry and Louis were both born being different, not accepted by their parents for being gay. But they finally found each other. Harry finally found his special someone and he realizes that he’s not alone anymore. He is finally at home.

The date itself goes as perfect as in a movie. They hold hands during the film and share plenty of kisses. Louis then brings Harry home, saying goodbye at the gate since Harry’s dad is home.   
“See you on Monday curly. I’ll miss you” Louis says with a final kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’ll miss you even more baby” Harry says as he slowly turns around to go inside. He opens the door and is immediately met with an angry face. “Where have you been son?” Harry’s dad asks with a deep voice. “I’ve been over at Niall’s, like I told mum. We haven’t seen each other in ages” Harry says with a scared expression. “I’m not quite sure I can believe you. Come closer please” Des Styles orders and Harry does as told.   
He feels uneasy under the intense gaze his dad has on him as he looks him up and down. He then slowly brings his hands up and tucks down Harry’s shirt a bit, exposing red marks..love bites. “What’s that?” Harry’s dad asks with a raised voice. “It’s nothing, just some bruises from the game” Harry says, looking on the ground. “Do you think I’m blind and dumb and can’t see what this is?! HM! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A FOOL?!” Des yells he takes a step closer to Harry and slightly pushes him back. “No of course not Sir. It’s really just from football practice” Harry says, still not looking his dad in the eye. “Look at me” his dad says to which Harry still keeps his eyes to the ground. “I SAID LOOK AT ME” his dad yells and Harry does as he is told.  
Des takes Harry’s face in his one hand and pulls him even closer as he says “you are a disgusting piece of shit. Are you a faggot or what? Is this boy your fuck buddy?” Des asks with his eyes staring directly into Harry’s. This is the first time in years that Harry doesn’t answer with a ‘no’. Instead he keeps his mouth shut which earns him a slap to his face. “I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ARE YOU A FAGGOT?!” his dad asks again but Harry still doesn’t open his mouth. So his dad beats him again, and again, and again until he’s laying on the ground, bleeding. He isn’t defending himself, maybe he deserves what’s happening to him. Better him than Louis. The yells of his dad are slowly fading as he hears a familiar voice screaming at his dad. “Des, stop. Leave our son alone” his mother yells with tears.

“No he deserves what’s happening to him. He’s worthless” Des says as he kicks into Harry’s body again. “DES STOP OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE” his mother yells as she tries to pull him off Harry. Luckily, this convinces his dad as he turns around with a final punch and leaves the house. His mother crouches down to him crying as Harry slowly opens his eyes and falls asleep right after. He wakes up again in his room some time later since it’s already dark outside. He tries to move but the pain is stopping his actions. “MUM” he yells as he tries to sit up. The door opens with his mum entering. “Hey baby, I’m glad you’re finally awake. The house doctor just left, luckily it’s just a few bruises and cuts but no inner damage” she says as she sits down next to him. 

“Where’s dad?” Harry asks, frowning at mentioning him. “I don’t know. He hasn’t come  
back yet” his mum says . “Are we calling the Police?” Harry asks. “No we won’t. Your dad controls everything, if we will get him arrested, his gang members will hunt us down and I could never do this to you” his mum says with a sad expression. “It’s okay mum, I understand” Harry says. “I’d advise you to take a few days off, I’ll call Louis and tell him you won’t be able to drive on Monday” she says, slowly getting up. “No! Please don’t. I really wanna make some progress and I feel better already. I’ll just skip school and rest till the driving lesson” Harry says with a smile, wanting to see his boyfriend again. “Okay, if you say so. You seem to get along with him. I’m glad about it” his mum says with a final smile as she leaves the room. 

Sunday is spend with Harry laying in bed and texting Louis while he has a break at work. He didn’t tell him about the incident with his dad yet since he doesn’t want him to worry. On Monday, he sleeps in and then spends a few hours in front of the mirror, trying to cover up his bruises but unfortunately it’s not working. He looks as beaten up as before. His phone lights up with a message from Louis, saying he’s waiting in front of the mansion. He quickly takes a last look at the mirror, making his way downstairs. Louis waits impatiently at the front door. He missed Harry a lot since he has last seen him and can’t wait to have him in his arms again. The front door opens and Louis immediately lunges himself at Harry, hugging his taller boyfriend close. Harry snakes his arms around him and pulls him closer, tugging his face in the crook of louis’ neck to smell him. He finally feels safe again. 

As they pull back from their long hug, Louis’ mouth is left hung open as he stares at Harry’s bruised face. For a few seconds he doesn’t say anything as tears come to his eyes. He can’t quite believe that it’s real and that’s why he raises his hand and slowly touches Harry’s cheek. “What happened?” Louis says with a small voice as the tears start to fall down his cheeks. “No baby don’t cry. I’m okay” Harry says as he wipes away Louis’ tears. “Okay?! You’re okay?! Have you looked at yourself? You’re not okay! Who the fuck did this to you because I’ll kill this person!” Louis says with a step back and a raised voice. “Lou, please calm down. Let’s get into the car okay?” Harry says. “No I can’t calm down. Someone hurt my baby boyfriend and now I should calm down?” Louis asks in disbelief, crying hysterically. Harry can’t take it anymore and just pulls Louis into his body, who holds onto him with dear life as he sobs into his shirt.

They stand like this for few minutes, both boys crying while holding their loved one. “It was your dad wasn’t it?” Louis asks with a small voice to which Harry just nods. “He saw my love bites and since I told him I was with Niall he assumed he’s my boyfriend and then he insulted me for being gay” Harry says with a small voice, his some words being caught up by his small sobs. “Fuck baby” Louis says as he holds Harry closer. “How bad is it?” he asks. “I’m fine. I was lucky” Harry says with a smile. “Is he home?” Louis asks with a stern look to the house. “Why?” Harry asks. “Because I’ll fucking kill him if he is!” Louis says with a frown. “No Lou, you won’t because in the end you’ll get hurt and I could never live with this” Harry says. 

“And you think that I can live with you being hurt because fuck no I can’t. You can be sure that when I see him, he’s a dead man. Be fucking sure of that!” Louis argues. “I know baby, I know” Harry says as he give his boyfriend a small kiss. “Does it hurt a lot?” Louis asks, now being more concerned than angry. “Not when you’re with me” Harry says cheesily. “Well then I guess I should never go again” Louis says with a smile. Harry slowly leans in for a kiss but suddenly the door opens and his mum comes out, making both boys pull away in a hurry.

“Mrs. Styles, it’s good to see you” Louis says as he shakes her hand. “It’s good to see you too Louis and please call me Anne” she says with a smile which makes both boys to look at each other with a grin. “I was actually hoping to catch you two before the lesson because I wanted discuss a rather important topic” she says with a now serious look. This quickly turns Louis’ and Harry’s smile into a scared expression. “What is it mum?” Harry asks. “Well, Louis you probably saw Harry’s bruises and I won’t lie to you, it was caused by my husband. I wanna protect my boy at all cost you have to know. My husband may not be home now but I’m scared of what will happen if he will. I don’t want to ask you for too much but you’re currently my only option. Would you let him live with you for a few days, maybe weeks? His school is close by and you’re so responsible. I would be sure that my son is in good hands. Only if it’s not too much trouble for you of course” Anne suggest with a smile. 

Both boys stare at her with raised eyebrows. Louis finally breaks the silence as he says “of course, it’s no trouble at all. Your son is a really nice company and I sure wanna know him safe. I promise you, he will be in good hands” Louis says with a smile. “The best hands” Harry whispers suggestively into Louis’ ear. “Sshh” Louis whispers back as he is suddenly met with Anne hugging him. “Thank you Louis. I can’t thank you enough. I just don’t know what else to do anymore” Anne says with a sad smile. “No worries. I’m beyond grateful that I can help” Louis says with a smile, secretly placing his hand on Harry’s lowing back, caressing his hand up and down. “Is this okay for you baby?” his mother asks Harry. “Of course it is!” Harry says with a smile.

“I’ll think of what to tell your dad. Just quickly pack a bag and then go and have your lesson” Anne says with a kiss on Harry’s cheek.   
As she leaves inside the house, Harry turns around to Louis and asks “Are you really fine with having me around for that long?”. “Are you kidding me? My boyfriend living with me and it’s actually requested by his mum. What more do you want? Uhhh we can do so much things. Like watch movies, cook or better having you cook, go out wherever and whenever we want, have sex wherever and whenever we want, cuddle all the time..” Louis says but he gets interrupted by Harry. “What did you just say?” he asks with raised eyebrows and rosy cheeks.

“Cuddle?”. “No, the one before that” Harry says. Louis pretends to think deeply as he says “Hmm, cook?” he asks with a cheeky grin. “Heyyy, you know exactly what I mean” Harry says with a pout. “Yeah yeah sure harold, now go and pack your bags, I’ll wait in the car for you” Louis says with a light kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry goes up to his room and quickly grabs some clothes. He als picks up some lube and condoms..you know.. just in case. He then runs downstairs and jumps into the car. “So what will we do today?” Harry asks excitedly. “Well I’d say you drive a bit around the area for like an hour and afterwards we switch and I drive us home, okay?” Louis says. “Yes sir” Harry answers as he starts the car. 

“I like when you call me sir. I love daddy more though” Louis says with a smirk which makes Harry accidentally hitting the brake. “What?” Harry asks. “Nothing, nothing. Just keep on driving or this will take longer than expected” Louis says with a sassy grin. A few minutes later, Louis has his eyes fixed on Harry’s arms as he says “I love how good your hands look wrapped around the steering wheel. They’d look better wrapped around my cock though”. Harry starts blushing at that as he raises up the speed. “Calm down here curly, you’re way over the speed limit” Louis says with a smile. “Oh wow why is that? Maybe quit teasing me while I’m driving” Harry suggest with a flustered face. 

But the teasing didn’t stop. “I love those black skinny jeans on you baby. They’re so tight around your beautiful muscular thighs. I can’t stop imagining how they look when you ride my cock” Louis says with earns him a grown from Harry. “Oh god” he says as he bites his lips in order to keep concentrating. “God can’t help you with your boner beautiful. I can though” Louis says with raised eyebrows. “Yes, please Lou” Harry says desperately. “I will” Louis says as he slowly leans over to Harry’s ear and whispers “after you finish your lesson”. “Are you kidding me?” Harry asks in disbelief. “What driving teacher would I be if I let you get off in the car, while driving” Louis says. “We..we could stop and..“ Harry stutters desperately, his erection prominent in his trousers.

“No, it’s only ten minutes left and we will be home in about 30 minutes. You’ll have to wait” Louis says. “But-“ Harry says with a pout. “No buts. Please turn left now” Louis says with a proud smile on his face. The next 10 minutes pass by so slowly that Harry feels like he might explode. “Stop right here love. We will switch” Louis says and Harry does as he’s told. As Louis takes his new seat, Harry quickly turns his face around with his hands and kisses him senseless, trying to reach every part of Louis’ body that he can. Louis gives in for a bit but then he pulls back and says “we will be home soon baby, wait”. He is met by a pouty and flustered Harry. He already looks so fucked up, Louis can’t wait to get home.

He starts the car and drives for a few minutes until he realizes that Harry hasn’t stopped staring at him. “What is it love?” he asks, not taking his eyes of the road. Harry doesn’t respond to his question, instead he slowly turns over to Louis and places his hand on Louis’ bulge. “Haz stop, I’m driving” Louis says with a stern look. Harry doesn’t stop though as he slowly opens Louis’ trousers. “Harry” Louis warns. He can’t do anything to stop him though, they’re on a busy street and he has to fooking concentrate. Harry doesn’t care as he tugs Louis’ trousers and underpants down and eyes Louis’ cock hungrily. “Harry please stop it. We will be home in 10 minutes” Louis says with a flushed face. 

But who is Harry to listen and he takes it all in his mouth, giving Louis the best blowjob he ever received. They’re home 30 minutes later with a bit of delay since Louis had to stop during the ride, afraid that it’s too dangerous and his baby could get hurt. They unpack Harry’s things and shower together and if Louis’ returned Harry’s favor from the car, nobody has to know.

Harry wakes up earlier than Louis the next morning, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around the older lads body. He pulls himself closer to the warmth that radiates from Louis as he puts his face under Louis’ chin and gives his collarbone a light kiss. He keeps on  
kissing, sucking a love bite on his collarbone. He slowly kisses his way up Louis’ neck, leaving love bites all along the way. Louis is still asleep as Harry preppers kisses all over his face. After a little while he stirrs awake and grabs Harry’s face in both of his hands, pulling him in for a proper kiss. 

“good morning baby” Louis says with another kiss to Harry’s lips. “good morning sunshine” Harry says with a blush on his face as he hides his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “No need to hide love. I wanna see your beautiful face” Louis says as he takes Harry’s face into his hands and kisses his nose. “Can’t I just stay here forever?” Harry asks. “Literally on a day passed by and you’re thinking about a forever?” Louis asks with a fond face. “When it comes to you, I always think about a forever” Harry says with an embarrassed blush. “Me too love” Louis says as he pulls Harry impossibly closer. They both treasure those little moments as they keep on sharing sweet kisses.

It’s breakfast time and Harry is keen on making Louis’ at least try to eat an avocado. Sending Louis to go and change, Harry stays in the kitchen and prepares his favorite, Avocado toast. “Hm I smell toast” Louis says as he enters the kitchen. “Yes, it’s a special toast though so close your eyes” Harry says with a slight grin. “Haz, if you want to blindfold me just say it. But don’t you think it’s a bit to early for sex” Louis says with a smirk. Harry’s face flushes red as he tries to get some words out of his mouth “I-..that wasn’t”. “Calm down beautiful, I was just kidding. You know it’s never to early for sex” Louis says with a laugh as he takes a step closer to Harry, wraps his arms around him and gives him a long, loving kiss.

“So what did you make us?” louis asks as he turns his head to the kitchen counter, immediately regretting asking. “No” Louis says as he takes a step back. “Lou come on” Harry says with a smile as he tries to pull Louis closer by his arm. “You hate me don’t you? There is no other explanation for this. I am seriously starving right here and you try to punish me like that. Why do you hate me Haz? Why?!” Louis says, completely overdramatic. “Lou please calm down. At least try it. I made it with lots of love” Harry says with a dimpled grin. “Haz you can’t do this to me. You know I can’t resist you but I mean look at it. It looks like a disease” Louis says with a dramatic sigh.

“You wanna say that the breakfast I made looks like a disease?” Harry asks with a pout. Louis looks at him and his heart nearly breaks as he sees Harry’s wobbly lip. “No baby of course that’s not what I was saying. I would never” Louis says as he takes a step closer to Harry. “I think that this is exactly what you said” Harry says, his eyes watering. Louis can’t take this sight any longer. That’s why he takes one of the toasts in his hand and takes a big bite from it. He chews it and forces a big smile on his face. As he finished swallowing his food, Harry looks at him with anticipation. “And?” Harry asks as he takes a step closer to Louis, staring into his eyes to see is reaction. “I hate you” Louis says as he turns around and leaves the room. 

Harry stands shocked in the kitchen, staring to the door Louis just shut. As he opened his mouth to say something, Louis opens the door again and stomps his way over to the kitchen, grabbing the rest of the toast, leaving again. “Lou-“ Harry starts but Louis interrupts him “I still hate you”. He takes another bite from the toast and leaves into the bedroom. He seems to like the toast, Harry thinks as he takes his plate and follows his boyfriend. “Lou can I come in? I don’t wanna eat alone” Harry says with a slight knock on the door. And as if Louis could ever resist his baby, he opens the door and lets Harry in. They both eat their toast in silence, Harry stealing occasional glances at Louis. 

“Lou what’s going on? Did I do something wrong” Harry asks with a pout as they both finished their breakfast. Louis looks over at Harry, he just can’t take to see him all sad. He slowly scoots closer to him and gives him a kiss as he says “no you didn’t love. I just hate to admit that I was wrong”.  
“Does that mean that we can buy more avocados next time?” Harry asks with a grin. “I’ll think about that” Louis says with a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “You missed it” Harry states. 

“Missed what?” Louis asks in confusion. Instead of answering, Harry leans in and gives Louis a long and passionate kiss. “This” he says after pulling away. Louis starts blushing madly which he really doesn’t like. That’s why he picks up a pillow and throws it at Harry’s face which quickly turns into a pillow fight. As they both come out of breath a bit of time later, they lay in their messy   
bed, sharing kisses and wishing that every morning could be as perfect as this. 

The next few days are spend with university, school, work and lots of kisses and cuddles. Saying that both boys enjoy each other’s company, would be an understatement. But they obviously can’t ignore why Louis came into his life at the first place, to show Harry how to drive. They’re sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal while they stare at each other with longing eyes.   
“I think we’re ready” Louis says, which ends in Harry nearly choking on his orange juice. “What?” Harry asks with a shocked expression. Is he talking about sex? Because hell yeah I am ready, Harry thinks. “You know what I’m talking about” Louis says with smirk. “Today?” Louis asks.

“Today? Ehm I have to look if I have everything but today sounds good” Harry says with a blush, stuttering a bit. “You don’t need anything for that, just yourself” Louis says with a smile as he takes another spoon full of choco pops. “I-you-sure“ Harry stutters. “Of course I’m sure. We’ve been practicing for this a while now. You’re ready to go on the street” Louis says with a pat on Harry shoulder and kiss on his cheek. “Street?” Harry asks with a frown. Does he want to do it in public, he asks himself while his frown just deepens. “Yes” Louis says with a mischievous grin.

“Street. Car. You. Driving on it. What do you think I was talking about?” Louis asks with a smirk. “Ohhh. Me driving the car on the street. Sure, let’s do that” Harry asks, a bit of disappointment in his face. Louis suddenly wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his his bare neck. “Don’t you worry love. The other thing will come soon enough” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear as he ghosts his lips over his earlobe. Harry’s breath is caught up in his lungs as his cheeks flush a bright red. “I-“ Harry tries to say but Louis interrupts him. “Shh love, how about we go and take a shower before we start driving?” Louis whispers against his skin. “Yes” Harry says out of breath as Louis takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom.

After getting ready, both boys sit in the car, standing in the parking lot. “Okay let’s go” Louis says. “Let’s go” Harry whispers as he starts the car. Several minutes pass but they didn’t move a single meter. Louis waits patiently for Harry to start but at some point he decides to say something. “Haz? In case you haven’t noticed it yet, you didn’t start driving” Louis says with a soft voice which earns him a chuckle from Harry, accompanied by “No shit, Sherlock”.

“What’s going on baby?” Louis asks with a soft voice as he places his tiny hand on Harry’s thigh. Harry sighs as he looks at Louis’ hand on his leg, taking it into his much bigger hand. “I’m not sure if I’m ready yet. What if I’ll fuck it up?” Harry asks with a pout.

“Baby cakes, look at me” Louis says as he places his other hand on Harry’s cheek. “I’m not saying this as your boyfriend but as your driving teacher. You will do amazing okay! You’ve been practicing for this for nearly four weeks now. And don’t forget, I’ll always be by your side, no matter what happens. Okay?” Louis says. “Okay” Harry answers and gives Louis a long and loving kiss. “Thank you Lou” Harry says as he places his head on Louis’ shoulder. “There’s no need to thank me baby” Louis says with a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I think I’m ready now” Harry says as he starts the car again and drives down the street. 

As Louis expected, Harry was driving amazing. He made a few mistake here and there but it was nothing to worry about. As they enter Louis’ flat after the lesson, Louis immediately shoves Harry against the wall, kissing him senseless. As he pulls back, both boys try to catch their breath, panting against each other’s lips. “What was that for?” Harry asks with rosy cheeks and glossy lips. “You look so hot when you drive and fuck I’m so proud of my baby” Louis says as he tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear. “Louuu ” Harry whines high in his throat as he connects their lips again. They’re tasting their mouths as they grind against each other. “Let’s take this to bed” Louis says breathlessly.

“Carry me?” Harry asks with a pleading look. And who is Louis to decline his baby. Harry jumps up into Louis’ arm. He wraps his arms under Harry’s thighs and carries him to the bedroom. Harry leaves numerous love bites on Louis’ neck and collarbones, earning him little moans from the smaller boy. As his legs hit the end of the bed, Louis throws Harry gently on the it, hovering over his body. Both share messy and sloppy kisses as they undress each other quite frankly. “You’re so hot baby” Louis says as he trails kisses down Harry’s body. “Quit teasing Lou” Harry says with a moan, eyes glossy. “Calm down baby, I’ll take care of you” Louis says with a soft and calm kiss to Harry’s lips. And that’s exactly what he did, making it a memory that none of the boys will ever forget.

The rest of the day is spent in bed with them sharing kisses and occasional mutual respect. They lay tangled up in each other, sweat still dripping down their bodies as they’re staring into their eyes. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you” Harry says in whisper, almost afraid that someone else could hear it. “I could say the same beautiful” Louis says with a soft voice, pecking Harry’s nose, leaving his lips longer than necessary. “I have something for you” Harry says. “For me?” Louis asks with raised eyebrows. Without answering, Harry gets up and goes over to his bag, taking out a little box. He makes his way back to bed and takes a seat next to Louis. 

Harry gives the box to Louis, biting his lips in excitement. “What is this?” Louis asks as he looks at the box. “Open it” Harry says quietly. As Louis does as told, his eyes nearly fall out of its head. It’s a beautiful silver ring with Louis’ birthstone on it. “wow” Louis says in a breath as he takes the ring out. “I saw it in the store and it immediately reminded me of you, I had to buy it” Harry says with loving eyes as he looks at Louis. “I can’t accept this. This must have been so expensive. You know I hate when you spend money on me” Louis says quickly as he tries to give the ring back to Harry. “You are the only one I want to spend all my money on because you’re the most important person in my life. You let me live here, please accept the gift. It would make me the happiest” Harry says with a soft smile.

“You know that having you here is everything I want” Louis says with glossy eyes. He slowly lifts up his hand which ends up with Harry putting the ring on Louis’ finger. “It looks beautiful on you, just like I imagined it” Harry says. “Thank you” Louis says as he lunges himself at Harry. They stay like this for a while, just holding each other, enjoy their presence. “There’s something else” Harry says almost so quiet that Louis’ wouldn’t have heard it. Louis pulls back and looks at Harry with expecting eyes. “What is it Haz?” Louis asks as he takes Harry’s face in both of his hands. “I know we’ve only known each other for nearly a month but you’ve become the most important person in my life and I-“ Harry starts to say but stops, unsure on how to say what he really feels.

“hey, it’s alright baby. Take your time” Louis says with a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I- I think I’m falling for you” Harry says, his eyes focused on Louis’ blue ones in order to see his reaction. As Louis’ doesn’t answer right away, Harry says “No, I take that back. I know that I’m falling for you. But it’s alright if you don’t feel the same. I would underst-”. He can’t finish his sentence as Louis’ interrupts him with pressing his lips on his’ in a bruising kiss. As they pull back after a few minutes he says softly “I am falling for you too”. 

“Really?” Harry asks, jumping a bit up and down while he grins like a little kid. “Of course idiot. If anything I started to fall for you since the first time I saw you. You just seduced me with your curls” Louis says as he places his right hand in Harry’s curls and tugs on them a bit which earns him a little whine from Harry. “If anything, I fell for you the first time I heard your pretty high pitched voice, even before I saw your beautiful face” Harry says breathlessly as he stares right into Louis’ eyes, blue meeting green. Louis blushes madly as he leans in and kisses his boyfriend.

The next day is free for both of them and they decided to go shopping. Louis wasn’t that fond of it at the first place but Harry convinced him. “Come on Lou. Just imagine me trying on countless of cute outfits for you” is what Harry said. This made Louis grab his keys and take Harry’s hand while he yells “hurry up Haz. We are going shopping”. Since Harry is rich, shopping meant going through every luxury brand he liked, starting with his favorite, Gucci. “Omg Louuuuuuuu. Look at those pants oh and the sweater. Gosh I am in love” Harry says in excitement as they enter the Gucci store. Louis feels like he’s at the wrong place but seeing Harry this happy made his heart skip a beat as he stares at his dorky boy. 

“So am I” Louis says as he takes a step closer to Harry who’s cheeks turn a bright pink at the comment. “Me too” Harry says as he gives Louis a peck on the lips. The shopping itself goes on like this, Harry literally emptying the Gucci store and Louis admiring his beautiful boyfriend. They pass by a Burberry store which makes Louis stop in his track while he stares at a sweater. “See something you like?” Harry asks from behind. “Maybe, but it’s way too expensive” Louis says as he turns around and starts walking again. In the corner of his eye, he sees that instead of following him, Harry runs into the Burberry store. What the fuck is this boy up to, Louis thinks as he goes after his boy. As he enters the store he stares in awe at all the beautiful clothes he wished he could buy.

He then spots his boyfriend walking to him, a Burberry bag in his hand. He hands the bag to Louis with saying “for you, Lou”. Louis looks into it and sees the sweater he admired. “No, Harry! That’s to expensive. Bring it back” Louis says with a little stomp on the ground. “Lou, I saw how you stared at it. You would look so good in it. Also it’s nearly Christmas and your birthday so take it as an early present” Harry says. “How did you know that my birthday is soon?” Louis asks. “My mum told me” Harry says. “You can be sure that you’ll get a massive Christmas present” Louis says as he takes a last look at the sweater and kisses Harry senseless, being unbelievably thankful for his boy. Both boys are being too aroused for being in public after their make out session and that’s why they go home immediately. And if Louis repaid Harry for his gift in the best way he could, nobody has to know. 

In the middle of the night, Harry wakes up with a terrible feeling in his stomach. He is hot all over as he gets out of Louis‘ grip and runs to the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet. Louis wakes up to the ruffling next to him and the warm body leaving his. As he hears the gagging noises from the bathroom, he immediately runs to the bathroom, his heart aching as he sees his boy over the toilet, throwing up. He immediately crouches down next to him, holding back his hair as he rubs Harry’s back soothingly. He whispers little words of encouragement into Harry’s ear as he holds him close.

After a few minutes, Harry seems to calm down as he leans back into Louis body and slowly closes his eyes. Louis places a hand on his forehead, feeling it burning under his palm. He immediately tries to get up but Harry stops him. “Please don’t leave me Lou” Harry says with a small voice, tears in his eyes. Louis coos at his adorable baby as he says “I am not leaving you Haz, just getting you a cold cloth okay? I’ll be back in no time”. “Okay, but hurry” Harry says as he grabs his stomach in pain. “It hurts Lou” he says as he looks down to the ground. “I’ll grab you some pills as well baby. You’ll feel better in no time” Louis says as he quickly hurry’s out of the bathroom.

Scrambling through the kitchen counter, Louis tries to find some pain killers as he already hears the little yells from his boyfriend. “Louuuuuuuuu” Harry yells from afar. “I’ll be there in a second love” Louis says as he finally finds what he’s looking for and runs back to Harry. Harry immediately jumps into his arms as he enters the bathroom. “Why did you take so long? I missed you” Harry says as he engulfs Louis’ body, pulling himself impossibly closer. “I’m sorry baby. I won’t leave you anymore” Louis says as he puts Harry on the bathroom counter, wetting the cloth with cold water and slowly putting it all over Harry’s warm body.

Harry just stares at Louis likes he’s in a trance, taking in all his features. “Why are you staring love?” Louis asks. “You’re so beautiful” Harry says with a smile, getting lost in Louis’ blue eyes. Louis just smiles at the comment, a blush coating his cheeks. “Lou” Harry says. “Yes love” Louis answers as he gives Harry some pills to swallow. “Promise you will never leave me” Harry says almost so quiet, that Louis wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t so close. “I promise” Louis says with a big grin. Harry leans in to kiss him but Louis stops him immediately. “Ahh, no kissies until you’re better. Don’t wanna get me sick as well don’t we” Louis says as he picks up Harry by his legs, carrying him to bed. 

“But we can cuddle right?” Harry asks with a pout. “As I’d ever say no to a cuddle” Louis says as he tucks Harry into his body, caressing his curls until he finally hears little snores coming from the other boy. “God why do you have to be so adorable?!” Louis whispers as he gives Harry a kiss on the forehead. “I love you” Louis finally says before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.  
The next morning Louis stirs awake as Harry caresses his face. “Good morning baby. Do you feel better?” Louis asks as he pulls Harry closer.  
“A little bit” Harry says as Louis feels his head. “You’re still warm. I’ll get you some more medicine and make you a soup and a cup of tea” Louis says as he scrambles out of bed.

“Noooo” Harry says as he grabs Louis’ arm. “You said you won’t leave me”. “But you have to eat something” Louis says as he gives Harry’s nose a little kiss. “How about you put in a movie for us to watch while I prepare you food” Louis says as he tucks one of Harry’s curls behind his ear. “The Notebook?” Harry asks with pleading eyes. “Whatever you want. But stay in bed until I’m back” Louis says as he leaves the room, leaving into the kitchen. A few minutes later Louis is standing in front of the stove, trying not to burn the soup which is actually really hard to do, as suddenly two arms wrap around him. “I told you to stay in bed” Louis says with a smile. “Well I missed you too much” Harry says simply. “You’re even more clingy when you’re sick” Louis observes as he turns off the stove.

“I am not complaining though” Louis says as he takes Harry’s hand and leads him back to bed. “You stay here and I’ll get the food” Louis says, earning him a pouty Harry staring back at him. He then goes to the kitchen and finishes up the soup and the tea and brings it back to Harry. “Thank you Lou” Harry says as he finishes up his soup. “Cuddle now?” Harry asks. “Sure love” Louis says as he cuddles his boy. “I love when you take care of me” Harry says with a giggle. “I shall do it forever then” Louis says which earns him the biggest grin from Harry. “Short question though” Harry says after a few minutes of silence. “What is it?” Louis responds.

“Can we still have sex although I’m sick?” Harry asks. Louis just laughs at his ridiculous boy. “I’m being serious here” Harry says as he takes a pillow and smashes it into Louis’ face. “Calm down baby boy” Louis says as he takes the pillow away from Harry’s hands, tickling him a bit until he lets it go. “But I’m horny Lou” Harry says with a pout. “No Harry. You’re too sick” Louis says. “but louuuuuuu” Harry pleads as he tries to take off Louis’ pants but Louis stops him. “No Haz. We will do it as soon as you feel better” Louis states. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am feeling absolutely fine. I am great. Perfect actually. Can I suck your dick now?” Harry asks with a face of seriousness. 

“Oh I hate you” Louis says with a laugh. “No you don’t” Harry says as he straddles Louis’ lap. “No I don’t. I love you” Louis says with a smile, placing his hands on Harry’s hips. “And I love you” Harry says, leaning in to kiss Louis. “I said no kisses” Louis whispers. “You sure?” Harry asks with a smirk as he grinds down on Louis, earning him a moan. “Yes I’m sure” he says says, already out of breath. What this boy does to him. “Are you really sure?” Harry asks again as he leaves open mouth kisses all over louis’ neck, down to his collarbones. “yeah” Louis says breathlessly. “Really rea-“ Harry tries to say again but he gets cut off by Louis’ lips. “Stop talking and kiss me idiot” Louis says and that’s exactly what Harry does. And who can blame Louis, he can never resist his Harry.

A few days pass by with Louis taking care of Harry to make his baby feel better. After many cups of teas, soups and loads of cuddles, Harry is nearly at his normal state again. On a Friday night, both boys sit on the couch, watching ‘peaky blinders’ on Netflix. “I wanna go out” Louis says into the comfortable silence, making Harry lift up his head from Louis’ shoulder. “Where do you wanna go to?” Harry asks with a slight sniffle. Louis coos at his boyfriends adorableness and kisses his nose. “How about we go to a club? Have a little dance with some mates of mine” Louis suggests. “You want me to meet your friends?” Harry asks with big eyes. “Of course baby boy. They have to meet you at some point love” Louis says, ruffling Harry’s curls a bit. “But what if they don’t like me?” Harry asks unsure. “How can someone not like you? And they have to because you will stick around for a loooong time” Louis says with a deep stare into Harry’s eyes before he leans him and gives him a kiss.

They get up to change in some fancy clothes. This takes longer than expected but who can blame them, with Louis standing half naked in front of Harry, he just has to have a little taste. When they finally finish dressing up, they start their walk to the club, holding hands the whole time. “But don’t drink too much love okay? You’re still sick” Louis says concerned as he rubs his thumb along Harry’s fingers. “Yes mom” Harry says with a playful eye roll. “I’d prefer if you call me daddy but sure we can go with mom” Louis says sassily which earns him a slight punch against his chest. “Heyyy. This hurts” Louis says, rubbing his chest a little. Harry knows that he’s joking but still wants to check on his boyfriend. “Really? Where?” Harry asks, a slight concern in his face. “I’m just kidding love. Come here” Louis says as he pulls Harry close and engulfs him in a big hug. “I just want you to feel better. I want to take care of you okay?” Louis says as he gives Harry a kiss to his curls. “I know Lou and I love you for it” Harry says with a big smile as he kisses his boy passionately before they enter the crowded club. 

“Louis lad, there you are” a tall man says as he gives Louis a big hug. Louis’ hand isn’t leaving Harry’s for a single second, which makes Harry blush like an idiot. “Luke lad it’s been a while” Louis says with smile. “And you must be Harry” Luke says as he extended his hand. Harry shyly shakes is, normally he isn’t that shy around other people but he wants to impress Louis’ friends badly. “Yes” Harry says with a smile. “Well I’m Luke. Many people call me hot Luke but you can call me Luke. Or hot Luke, whatever you want” Luke says, as he takes a step closer to Harry, obviously already slightly tipsy. “Ehmm” Harry starts to say confused but he gets interrupted by Louis’ arm shoving him a bit back. “Hey hey hey, back off mate. Drank a bit too much already didn’t you?” Louis says with knitted eyebrows. He knows he’s extremely jealous but who can blame him when someone like Harry is his boyfriend. “Wow chill out. Jealous much?” Luke says with a laugh. Louis just rolls his eyes and drags Harry past Luke, approaching a few other guys.

“Tommo” Oli says, as he greets his mate. Harry already knows him from a few pictures. “Hey Harry it’s nice to meet you” Oli says as he takes Harry’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too” Harry says with a smile as he’s being pulled into Louis’ side. “I’ll introduce you to the rest of the boys later, wanna get some drinks first?” Louis yells into his ears. “Yes” Harry answers and they make their way over to the bar. 2 hours and quite a few drinks later, both Harry and Louis are slightly drunk and messily make out with each other. “Oh guys take a room” Oli says with a roll of his eyes. Without breaking this kiss, Louis flips him off and pulls Harry even closer which makes Harry sit on his lap. “I wanna dance” Harry says as he breaks the kiss for a second. “And I wanna do this” Louis answers with his tongue entering Harry’s mouth. Both boys are definitely already way too much into it as Harry breaks the kiss again. 

“Lou” Harry says as he grinds down on Louis, making Louis bite Harry’s collarbone in order to not moan out loud. “I wanna dance now” Harry says again, his pupils blown as he stares into Louis’ eyes. “I don’t want to” Louis simply responds as he kisses up and down Harry’s neck. “Well I guess then I’ll just dance without you” Harry states. “Looking like that? I don’t think so” Louis says in disbelief. Harry simply shrugs his shoulders and goes off of Louis’ lap. “Harry stay” Louis says but Harry has different plans. If Louis won’t dance with him, he has to find someone else who will. And if it makes Louis jealous, it would be even better. Harry swings his hips as he makes his way on the dance floor. He starts to sway his hips to the beat, face flushed and his erection prominent in his pants. This obviously doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis who nearly dies on the spot because of how hard Harry is making him.

Well these thoughts quickly pass though as he sees several guys starting to dance with his boy. They’re trying to grind against him and what does Harry do? Instead of pushing them away he just looks at Louis with a smirk plastered on his face. “Is he kidding me?” Louis whispers as he takes in the sight on the dance floor. He doesn’t want to give in, knowing that Harry is only doing this to make him jealous but seeing those boys trying to touch his boyfriend is just something that he can’t take. After a few seconds, which felt like ages to Louis though, he jumps out of his seat and storms over to the crowd. Harry already sees Louis coming closer, his smirk growing wider with every second that passes as he sways his hips a little more. Suddenly, Louis shoves the boy in front of Harry away and grabs Harry by his neck.

“I hate you” he whispers before he crashes their lips together in a messy but passionate kiss, Louis has to show those blokes who Harry really belongs to. As they pull away, Louis scoffs at the boys and says “Quit the staring and leave my boyfriend alone”. “Sorry lad, I didn’t know-“ one of the boys starts to say but Louis interrupts him. “Does it look like I care? Bye bye” Louis says with a little wave before he starts to kiss his boyfriends neck. “I love it when you’re jealous” Harry breathes out. “I noticed that. But that’s not what good boys do right, making daddy jealous” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear which earns him a moan by the younger boy. “I’m sorry daddy” Harry says with big eyes. “It’s alright baby” Louis says with a kiss to his nose. “I’m gonna make it up to you. Home?” Harry asks. “Home” Louis answers as he takes Harry’s hand, waving to his mates before leaving the club. 

Their way home is.. well.. rushed. As they finally arrive at home, they finish off what they had started earlier, making it one of the best sex that they ever had. Maybe Harry has to make Louis jealous more often. After their mutual respect they decide to take a shower and change into some comfortable Pyjamas. Harry makes them some tea while Louis rests his arm on the kitchen counter, admiring the way his boyfriend looks in the moonlight that shines through the window. “Do you still wanna dance?” Louis asks suddenly. Harry looks at his boyfriend with a smirk and nods. Louis takes out his phone and puts in a song before he goes over to Harry and wraps his arms around him. ‘Still The One’ by Shania Twain starts playing, a song they both adore. And as the song echoes through the tiny room and both boys kiss in the kitchen like it’s the dance floor, everything is exactly how it’s supposed to be and they know they’re home.

Things go on like normal. Harry goes to school and plays football, Louis goes to university and works. They have they occasional driving lessons and Harry’s mum visits here and then to see how they’re doing. She never talks about Harry’s dad but no one is complaining. On this Friday, Harry comes home after school, a few groceries in his hands. As he opens the door, Louis is already running to him and engulfs him in a hug, his bananas nearly falling down. “What’s going on?” Harry asks with a laugh as he strokes Louis’ cheek. “What? I can’t greet my boyfriend like that because I missed him?” Louis asks with a scoff. “We literally saw each other a few hours ago” Harry giggles. “Does that mean you didn’t miss me? Okay harold. Noted” Louis says sassily as he turns around on his heels and sways his hips exaggeratedly while he walks away.

“No Lou that’s not what I meant. Of course I missed you. I always do” Harry says as he tries to walk after his boyfriend, placing the groceries in the kitchen on his way. He finds Louis on their bed, his arms folded together while he has a big pout on his face. “Lou don’t give me this look” Harry says as he unfolds Louis’ arms. He goes to sit on Louis’ lap and places his arms around his neck. “baby” Harry says as he bumps his nose with Louis’ one. Louis lips quirk up a little but he still doesn’t give in. “You know that I always miss you, even when you’re here” Harry states with a kiss on Louis’ forehead but Louis just won’t bug. “Lou” Harry’s voice breaks while speaking, tears building up in his eyes. He doesn’t even know why he’s crying, he just can’t take that Louis is not speaking to him.

Louis looks at Harry and sees his watery eyes, a sight he can’t take as he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him closer. “Don’t cry love” Louis says. “Are you mad?” Harry asks with a trembling voice. “I could never be mad at you” Louis says with a peck on Harry’s lips. They stay like this for a while until Louis breaks the silence and asks “What do you wanna do tonight?”. “You decide. I’ll go wherever you go“ Harry whispers. “Well there is this pub a few blocks away and today you can go on the stage and sing for the people” Louis says, looking anywhere but Harry's face while speaking. “You like to sing?” Harry asks confused. “I do yeah. I also like to write songs actually” Louis says with an unsure smile. “Why did you never tell me this before?” Harry asks in surprise. “It just never came up I guess” Louis says. “I never heard you sing before, we will go. Can we go?” Harry asks in excitement. “Of course we can go” Louis says with a smile.

They arrive at the pub a few minutes later, it’s full since this night is always a special one. Louis greets the owner of the pub and introduces him to Harry, he seems to know a lot of people here. “How often do you come here?” Harry asks. “I used to come here a lot when I had the time and I never missed the singing night” Louis states as they take a seat. “What can I get you boys?” the bartender asks. “Two RedBull vodka” Louis says and looks at Harry to see him nod in agreement. He never liked Vodka Redbull but with it being one of Louis’ favorite drinks, he can’t ever say no. Their drinks come in fast and soon the first performers enter the stage. Harry and Louis listen to them sing, some sound awful but others are really talented as well. They cuddle close during the love songs, looking at each other like there’s no one else in the room.

After a while the owner of the pub enters the stage and starts to do a little speech. “The next artist is gonna be a special one. He has performed here many times already and is a personal friend as well. I now welcome to the stage..Louis Tomlinson“. The people in the pub clap their hands as Louis gets up and gives Harry a final kiss before going on stage. Harry looks like the proud boyfriend he is as Louis takes the microphone in his hand and starts to say a few words. “Good evening. As you may already know, my name is Louis. Unlike the usual times, I’m actually not alone tonight. I brought someone with me who is really special to me. He’s the love of my life and my inspiration for everything I’m ever doing. I recently wrote a few songs about him, about us. And I’d like to perform one of them for you tonight. This one is called ‘Home’”. Harry looks at Louis with an open mouth. 

Did he really write a song about him? His green eyes meet Louis’ blue ones before a few sounds can be heard. Louis starts to open his mouth and the most angelic voice that Harry has ever heard came out of it. Saying that Louis sings incredible would be an understatement. Tears build up in Harry’s eyes as Louis’ sings the lines ‘And it's alright. Calling out for somebody to hold tonight. When you're lost, I'll find the way, I'll be your light.You'll never feel like you're alone. I'll make this feel like home’. Home. Because that’s what it feels like when they’re together. They’re home. As Louis finishes the song, Harry is full on sobbing and Louis as well has tears in his eyes. The crowd erupts into big applause but the only thing that Harry sees is Louis. Louis. His Louis. His home.

He just can’t take it anymore as he runs up the stage and into Louis’ arms. They hug each other like it’s the last time they will do so and kiss each other like there’s no one else in the room. “I can’t believe you did this for me” Harry says with a trembling voice. “So I guess you liked it?” Louis says with a giggle, another tear escaping his eyes. “I loved it. You sing amazing and the song is amazing. You are amazing” Harry says as he kisses Louis once again. “I love you” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear like it’s a secret. A secret that only Harry gets to know. “I love you too Lou”. Both boys leave the pub to get some fresh air. A cold breeze hits their faces as Louis smokes. “Wanna go home?” Louis asks. “Why should I? Home is already here” Harry says. “I just stopped crying Harry please” Louis says with an exaggerated sigh. 

He takes a step closer to Harry and kisses him. “Go through the park?” Louis asks. “Yes” Harry agrees and they both make their way over to the park. The sky is cloudless that night, making it a sky full of stars. As they go by a little lake, Harry stares at the way the lakes surface reflects the the stars. Louis notices his staring and asks “wanna lay down and look at the stars?”. “Can you read my mind?” Harry asks. “I’m your soulmate. That’s what I do” Louis simply says as he drags Harry over to the lake. They lay down on Louis’ jacket, cuddling close since it’s a bit fresh that night. “Look at those. They look like a ship” Harry says while he’s pointing to the sky. “Where the fook do you see a ship there?” Louis asks with a laugh. Harry just takes Louis’ hand in his and points their intertwined fingers at a bunch of stars. “There” he says as he tries to trace the outline of the ‘ship’.

“That’s not a ship. That’s a compass for sure” Louis states. “What no? Where do you see that?” Harry asks with a frown. “Honestly? The only thing I see are a bunch of stars. But a compass leads the ship and brings it home. It fits us” Louis simply says and Harry smiles as he looks down on their intertwined fingers. “What are you thinking about so deeply beautiful?” Louis asks. “Nothing” Harry says silently. “You wanna get it tattooed” Louis says which makes Harry look up in shock as he asks “How can you know that?”. “Soulmates” Louis says. “But I’ll only get one if you get one as well. We could get a matching one” Harry says in excitement. “Matching tattoos. Is a scary thing to me. It’s like a lifelong bond” Louis says as he turns his head and looks at Harry’s green eyes. “Let’s do it” Louis says before closing the gap between their lips, kissing the love of his life under the sky full of stars.

“Louuu” Harry yells from the kitchen, startling Louis awake. “On my way sunshine” Louis yells back as he gets up and slowly stumbles to the kitchen. As he enters the kitchen he sees Harry sitting in front of his MacBook, looking at it with a pout. Louis approaches him from behind and wraps his arms around him to look at the screen. “What is it love?” Louis asks. “My school is doing this cooking project where everyone has to bring a unique dish they made to school and it’s gonna get rated from 1 to 10” Harry says. “Sounds like fun. Can you eat the food afterwards?” Louis asks. “That’s not the important point Lou” Harry says with a sigh. “I do think that this is the most important thing” Louis states.

“What’s the problem then?” Louis asks. “I don’t know what to make. A unique dish? The only time I cook is from cooking books” Harry says with a pout. “Oh my golly golly gosh” Louis suddenly says and takes a step back, making Harry turn around in his seat. “I know exactly what we will do” Louis states. “What?” Harry asks with a slight frown, amused by his boyfriend. “Okay Listen baby, listen carefully. This is the one dish” Louis says as he pulls Harry closer, making sure that he is really listening. “I’m scared” Harry says with a laugh. “Don’t be. This is gonna be great” Louis says, jumping a little from excitement. “Okay so you got some chicken...stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma him with a side of mashed potatoes but not normal mashed potatoes, no! Homemade mashed potatoes” Louis says with a satisfied nod as he finishes his hand movements to the words he was saying.

“I literally don’t know what to say” Harry says. “That’s okay. Trust me here little Harold. This is gonna be proper good” Louis says. And who is Harry to say no to Louis when he’s this excited over cooking, something that has never happened before (except when Harry did the naked cooking but that’s a different story). “Okay we will do it” Harry says with a smile. “Yes” Louis says with a little jump into the air and a kiss to Harry’s lips. “This is gonna be so good. Let’s get dressed, we are gonna buy the ingredients and then start cooking” Louis says quickly as he grabs Harry’s hand and leads him to the bedroom.

“Can we at least buy some avocados as well?” Harry asks. “Let me think about it for a second...no” Louis simply says. “I thought you liked them” Harry says. “No” Louis says, not taking his eyes of their closet. “Really? So who ate the last one then? Because I didn’t” Harry says with raised eyebrows. “I really don’t know what you’re trying to say here Harold. It wasn’t me either, you probably just ate it in your sleep” Louis says as he tosses some pants into Harry’s face. “Wear those, they make your thighs look sexy” Louis says as he grabs Harry’s crotch on the way out. Whatever this chicken dish is doing to Louis, Harry loves it.

They buy all the ingredients and Harry maybe or maybe not received a blowjob in the car. As they enter the flat, Louis is quick to unpack and both change into more comfortable clothes. “Okay so that is how we are gonna do it. You do the chicken and I’ll do the potatoes” Louis says. “Why do I get the do the complicated stuff?” Harry asks with a pout. “Because I’m not even sure that I won’t burn those potatoes and I wanna make sure that at least the chicken is good” Louis says as he grabs a pot. “understandable” Harry says as he starts with the chicken. After a while Harry notices Louis sighing next to him. “What’s going on Lou?” Harry asks his smaller boyfriend.

“If I ask you this now, please don’t laugh at me” Louis says with a serious look on is face. “I would never” Harry answers. “How do you whisk?” Louis asks, looking down immediately in embarrassment. Harry takes a step closer and lifts his chin up with his finger. “Look at me Lou. See I’m not laughing” Harry says sincerely. “You might be laughing inside” Louis says with a pout. “I’m not baby. Let me help you” Harry says as they stand in front of the pod, Harry behind Louis. He wraps his arms around him and puts Louis’ hand on the whisk and then puts his own hand on top of Louis’. 

He then starts to whisk, making Louis smile. “It’s easier than I thought it would be” Louis states as he turns around in Harry’s arms and takes him into a tight embrace. “Thank you” Louis says with a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Pick someone who’s supportive” Harry says, chasing after Louis’ lips with his own. “Always” Louis says. They abandon their food for a little longer as they messily make out until Louis pulls back a bit. “Do you smell that?” Louis asks. Harry’s nostrils flare as he takes in the scent in the room. “The chicken” he says as he quickly runs to the stove and turns it off. Both boys just stare at the burned chicken in silence. 

“I said anything but the chicken Harry. Anything BUT the chicken. The chicken is the best part” Louis scoffs.”Hey, that’s literally your fault. You distracted me” Harry says with raised eyebrows. “Excuse me, give me a break. I so did not” Louis says sassily. “Sure love, keep telling this yourself” Harry says with a laugh as Louis goes over to the fridge. “You can be fooking glad that we have more chicken harold. Or else this night wouldn’t have ended up well” Louis says. “Thank god” Harry laughs. “Yes, let’s thank god for the extra chicken” Louis says, making Harry laugh out loud. Their night continues just like that, just Harry and Louis being Harry and Louis. And every time Harry laughs about Louis’ adorableness when it comes to cooking, he knows that he wants to keep him forever. 

The past few weeks have been especially stressful to Harry. Exams in school and important games have been taken up a lot of his energy recently. That’s why he’s more than relieved as it’s finally over. As a celebration, Louis saved up some money and took Harry out to dinner last night. They went to bed pretty late because well..they had important things to do. Louis wakes up earlier than Harry the next morning. He simply stares at his beautiful boyfriend that is laying in his arms for a minutes, probably hours. He doesn’t know for sure, time flies by when he’s with Harry. His stomach grumbles and he decides to get up and make some breakfast for the two. Normally, Harry would do the cooking because honestly, Louis sucks. But after those hard few weeks Louis decided to let him sleep in some more an do all the work. 

He slowly untangles himself from his boy, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty up. Then he pats into the kitchen with a yawn and opens the fridge. Much to his dismay he is faced with an empty fridge since they haven’t gone out to buy some groceries lately. Louis decides to grab some comfy clothes and buy them a few things at the store, before leaving he writes a little note which he leaves for Harry on the counter. ‘Good Morning Beautiful. I went out to get some groceries to make us a delicious breakfast. You looked so gorgeous and peaceful so I didn’t wanna wake you up. I love you! -Lou’ it says. He grabs his keys and jogs out of the building to go to the store which is just a few meters away.

‘Hm we defo need eggs, and pizza, yeah lots of pizza’ Louis thinks as he walks down street. ‘Maybe I should get some avocados too for my boy. Yeah that will make him happy’ Louis thinks with a smile. Suddenly, he gets a weird feeling, almost like someone is following him. He turns around but nobody is behind him. He doesn’t think about it much further, the store being right around the corner. He keeps on thinking about Harry and the way his dimples pop out every time Louis just looks at him. He can’t imagine a life without Harry, he doesn’t ever want a life without him anymore. Louis gets ripped out of his thoughts by a large hand grabbing his arm and pulling him into an alley. “Hey” Louis yells as he tries to get out of the man's grip.

“Shut up faggot” the man says, Louis can barely recognize his face before the man’s right fist is colliding with his face. Louis manages to keep standing as he tries to defend himself, he luckily gets out of the guys grip but he’s not alone. Another fist is colliding with his face, this time it knocks him to the ground. He blinks his eyes open to a few man looking down on him in all black. He stares at one of them and opens his mouth to scream but the punches by the guys are knocking the breath out of his lungs. They keep hitting him, throwing insults at his face. Louis is not able to fight back anymore, he closes his eyes and thinks about the one thing he wants to see before it all ends, Harry.

Nobody knows how long he layed in that alley, blood everywhere, slow and steady breathing which is starting to fade. His heart beat is getting lower with every passing minute. Liam, an owner of a nearby bookstore is just on his way to work as he sees the body laying on the ground. “Shit” Liam says before he runs up to Louis, checking his breathing. “Hold on mate, help is on the way” Liam says before he gets his phone out and dials ‘112’. Only a few minutes later, the sirens can be heard from afar, they arrive and immediately try to stable Louis before getting him to the hospital, his heart stops beating three times on the way. Louis’ life is on a fine line, they have to operate immediately.

Harry wakes up to the smell of Louis but as he stretches his arm out, the space beside him is empty. He frowns before he opens his eyes and sees that Louis’ isn’t where he’s supposed to be, right next to him. “Louuu?” Harry yells into the flat. As he doesn’t get an answer, he slowly gets up and leaves to bedroom. “Baby? Where are you?” Harry says as he goes through every room, realizing he’s not here. ‘Where is my little sunshine’ Harry thinks with a frown before he opens the fridge, seeing that it’s empty. He closes it again with a sigh and turns around, the little blue paper falling into his eyesight. He picks it up and reads it with the biggest grin on his face. He then sends Louis a message, saying that he’s awake before making himself a cup of tea and watching some TV, waiting for his boyfriend to return home. 

Minutes pass..hours pass and to say that Harry is worried would be an understatement. He walks up and down the flat, staring at his phone. He called Louis a hundred time, texting him, called his friends to see if they heard from him and even went to the grocery store but no sight of Louis. He already has tears in his eyes as he keeps on staring at his phone, waiting for it to light up with a message or call from Louis. As he turned around to leave the room and do some laundry to distract himself, his phone starts to ring, it’s ‘Still The One’, their favorite song. Harry rushes to his phone and accepts the call immediately. “Hello” he says in a rush. “Hello, is this Harry Styles?” a woman on the other side of the line says. “Yes” Harry responds with a silent voice, tears building up in his eyes.

“I’m Dr. Welk from the St Thomas’ Hospital. Mr. Tomlinson has put you in as his emergency contact” the woman starts to say but Harry interrupts her immediately. “What happened to  
him?” he nearly yells into the phone. “Mr. Tomlinson has been found beaten up in an alley earlier this morning. He has been taken into surgery because of inner injuries…” the nurse starts to say but Harry zones out completely. The only thing that he can think about is his boyfriend laying beaten up in an alley while he was sleeping like the dumb ass boyfriend he is. That’s all his fault. He should have been there with him, should have protected his boy. His Louis. A pool of tears are leaving Harry’s eyes as he’s sitting on a chair in their shared kitchen.

He looks at his surroundings, thinking about all the memories he had with Louis in here. From the first time he visited, to them cooking the most dumbest meals at the weirdest hours of the day and them sharing kisses every morning at the kitchen table. Dancing at night to love songs like the love birds their are. The times where it’s just been the two of them, against the rest of the world. Just Louis and Harry. Because this is how it’s supposed to be. Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. Harry wouldn’t be Harry without his Louis. The thoughts keep going through his head and he just hopes that his Louis is going to be okay.

As Harry ends the phone call, he quickly grabs Louis’ car keys and runs down the stairs. He gets into the car and turns it on. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, thinking back to all the times that Louis sat next to him in those moments, telling him that it’s going to be okay and he will do just fine. But when Harry looks to his left now, the space is empty. Louis is not here to tell him that everything is going to be okay, he’s not with him. Harry tries to calm his breathing before starting to drive to the hospital. As he arrives he parks the car somewhere like a 5-year-old would have done it but he couldn’t give less of a shit. They can take the car away because all he cares about is that he has his Louis back.

He runs into the hospital and to the reception. “I’m Harry Styles. I’m here to see Louis Tomlinson” Harry says slightly out of breath. “Are you a Family member?” the receptions asks. “No, but I’m his boyfriend. Please I need to go and see him” Harry pleads. “I’m sorry but only family members are allowed to see him” she answers. “No please. He doesn’t have any family. I’m the only one he has. Please let me go and see him” Harry says with tears running down his cheeks. “I’m really sorry sir-“ the receptionist starts to say but gets interrupted by a nurse coming over to them. “Are you the boy I called, concerning Mr. Tomlinson?” the nurse asks with a smile. “Yes that’s me” Harry asks, feeling hopeful. “Come with me, I’ll take you to him” she says before leading him to the rooms.

“He has made it through the surgery but the next hours and days are the most important ones to see how bad the injuries have affected him” the nurse starts to say to which Harry just nods. It’s too painful to say anything, too painful to even think about it. “Here you go” she says as she points at a room. “Thank you” Harry whispers before grabbing the door handle. He’s too afraid to open the door just yet, what is expecting him? He slowly opens the door and the sight that faced him knocked the breath out of his lungs. Louis is laying in the hospital bed, multiple wires attached to him, he has bloody wounds and bruises all over his face and arms. ‘Why would someone do this to his baby’ Harry thinks before taking the rest of the steps to Louis’ bed. 

“I’m so sorry Lou” Harry says while he takes Louis’ hand in his own and sits down on the chair next to the bed. “I should have been there. I should have been there with you. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry” Harry sobs into the covers of Louis’ bed, breathing hysterically in attempt to catch some breath. “I love you okay? Don’t ever forget that. Please don’t leave me. I can’t live without you okay?” Harry says with teary eyes. As Harry lays his head back down on the covers, he closes his eyes and thinks back to just a few weeks earlier. *It was Christmas and also Louis’ birthday, the first birthday he got to celebrate with Harry and he wanted to make sure to make it a special one that he would remember.

Louis was still asleep next to Harry, his breathing steady, his eyelashes laying perfectly on his cheeks in the bright morning sun. It had snowed last night which made Louis squeal like a baby, ‘it’s like a birthday present’ he had said. Harry decided to wake him up with a special present. He started to kiss Louis’ neck, trailing kisses down his collarbones, over his big chest down to his hip bones. Louis hasn’t slept with any boxers on because he got a little bit too excited over the snow last night. He trails further kisses up and down Louis’ shaft before engulfing it with his mouth. And let’s just say it was a morning Louis definitely wouldn’t forget for a while. As they decided to stand up, Harry wanted to bake some cookies with Louis.

“It’s so Christmasy” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. “Yes and that’s the great thing about it! Come on Lou, do it for me” Harry said with a pout. I think we established already that Louis can never ever say ‘no’ to his baby boy. So they baked cookies with every toppings you could ever imagine. “What is that Harold? Is that..” Louis started to say as he picked up one of Harry’s cookies. “An Avocado shaped cookie” Harry said with a grin. “This is one of the Moments where I ask myself why I’m with such a dork like you” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. “Because you love me” Harry said with a grin. “That I do. So much” Louis said before embracing Harry into a long hug and kissing his lips, while whispering countless ‘I love you’s’ against each other’s lips. 

Later on, they opened up the presents while wearing matching Christmas sweaters. It’s ridiculous and they both know it but it just felt right in that moment. Harry loved how big it was on Louis, making him look even tinier with his little sweater paws. As they opened up the presents, both boys suddenly realized that everything they ever wanted is already right next to them.Everything they will ever need*  
Harry opens his eyes again, listening to Louis’ heartbeat. It’s calming, knowing that’s it’s still beating. He didn’t even realize how fast time has passed by as he looks out of the window and sees the dark sky full of stars. As he looks out of it, he wishes for nothing more than for Louis to finally wake up and he promises himself that whoever did this to his boy, is getting punished!

The next few days have been nothing but torture to Harry. It’s three days later and Louis still isn’t awake. The doctors say that it’s normal and doesn’t mean that there are any serious long-term effects but Harry has never been more worried in his whole life. He hasn’t left the hospital even for a single second, afraid that Louis might wake up if he does so or...the worse. The thought about losing the love of his life is something that is eating him alive from inside. Knowing that he maybe never sees Louis’ ocean blue eyes again, never sees him smile at him with those crinkles by his eyes. He may never hear Louis’ laugh again, see how the whole room lights up as soon as he enters. He may never be able to touch Louis again, hug him, kiss him. Feel those pretty thin lips on his own, sharing all the love they have.

Those thoughts never left his head, even now when he’s standing in front of the vending machine, getting himself some “dinner”. He sighs as he gets his chocolate bar and walks back to Louis’ room. He passes by a few windows, seeing his reflection and to say that he looks awful would be an understatement. He can also tell by the way people are looking at him when they walk past him. The dark circles under his eyes only match his pale face since he barely slept or ate but how can he when his boy is still unconscious, still not where he’s supposed to be, with him. He slowly opens the door to Louis’ room and walks in, taking his usual seat, right next to Louis. Because this is where he wants to be, next to him.

He starts to eat his chocolate bar in silence as he stares at his phone. He knows that it’s only making it worse but he still can’t stop himself from staring at the pictures,the pictures of him and Louis. This one in particular is his favorite, them both sitting cuddled up together on the couch while staring into each other’s eyes like it’s the only thing they ever want to see. Suddenly, he hears a little sigh from in front of him. He looks up in confusion and nearly falls of his chair as he looks into his eyes, Louis eyes. “What are you looking at that makes you go all sad, beautiful?” Louis asks with a weak smile. Without answering, Harry lets out a sob and immediately falls into Louis’ arms who hugs him back just as tightly. 

They stay like this for a while, just being in each other’s arms while Harry quietly sobs into the crook of Louis’ neck with Louis running his hand up and down Harry’s back in order to calm him down. Louis occasionally whispers a few words of reassurance into Harry’s ear as he pulls him closer. “It’s okay baby. I’m okay” Louis whispers as he pulls Harry’s head out of his neck and places his hands on both sides of Harry’s face. “Look. I’m okay. I won’t leave you, ever!” Louis says which only earns him another sob from Harry. “I thought I’d lost you” Harry quietly says. “I would never leave you” Louis says. “I sure hope so because I’ve been dying here without you. I can’t live without you” Harry says with teary eyes. “And I could never live without you” Louis says before closing the gap between them, giving Harry a loving kiss.

“I love you” Harry says as they finally pull back to catch some breath. “More than anything in the world” he adds. “I love you even more” Louis says with a sneaky smile. “No I love you more” “No I love you more” echoes through the hospital room while both boys lay in each other’s arms, confessing they love to each other because you never know when it’s the last time that you can do so. It has gotten pretty late and Louis’ eyes slowly start to drop. “You should get some rest baby” Harry says as he caresses his hand through Louis’ hair. “Will you lay with me?” Louis asks with a pout. “Of course baby” Harry says before they both lay down. It’s silent for a few minutes before Harry decides to ask the question he has been dying to ask. “Lou?” Harry asks, making sure that he’s awake. “Yes love” Louis whispers. “Do you know who did this to you?” Harry whispers, almost afraid to ask the question or probably to get to know the answer.

“I couldn’t see a lot. They were like five or six tall and broad guys, wearing all black” Louis starts to tell and Harry gulped, tears building up in his eyes as he listens to what Louis is saying. He wants them to pay for what they did to Louis. As Louis started to describe one of the attackers, Harry’s head snaps to the side. “Can you describe him a bit more precise?” Harry asks to which Louis just frowns but he does what Harry asks him to do. As Louis finishes, Harry closes his eyes and whispers “I can’t believe this”. “What is it? Do you know him?” Louis asks. “Yes I do. It’s my dad's oldest friend. I’ve known him since I was a baby. He’s one of the leaders of their gang, shit I knew my dad was behind this. That’s it, I won’t let him get away with this” Harry nearly yells towards the end.

“No Harry, please calm down. You won’t do anything” Louis says and pulls Harry back by his arm since he tried to get up. “He tried to kill you Louis. He tried to take away the person that means the most to me. He has to pay for what he did” Harry says with tears in his eyes. “No! You will just get hurt and I can never let this happen” Louis says. “But he hurt you. He nearly killed you. I don’t know him anymore. He’s already dead to me” Harry says, now full on crying. Louis pulls him closer and wraps his arm around him. “Listen baby. After I feel better, we will go to the police and tell them together okay? You won’t do anything on your own. It’s me and you remember?” Louis says with a smile. “Okay” Harry says as he kisses Lou’s nose. 

“And now let’s sleep. You look like you haven’t slept in days” Louis says with a chuckle before pulling Harry into his arms. Louis falls asleep immediately but Harry is wide awake. Knowing that the one he used to call his father hurt Louis like that is something that he can’t get out of his mind. ‘How did he even find out about this? Did he spy on us?’ Harry asks himself while he stares out of the window. His dad needs to finally get arrested and hell Harry has a lot of things to tell him. That’s why he waits a few more minutes before he slowly untangles himself from Louis’ arms in order to not wake him up. He quietly grabs his car keys and leaves the room. ‘I will be back in the morning before Louis wakes up’ he thinks before he leaves the hospital to confront this dad.

The car drives into his parents driveway around 3 am in the morning but Harry isn’t even thinking about going to sleep anytime soon. He parks the car randomly and takes out his keys in a hurry. To say that he’s mad, would be an understatement. He doesn’t think that he had ever felt such anger and hate towards anyone before. He wants his dad to pay for everything he has done in the most painful way possible. He pushes the door open, not caring about any noise that he makes as he runs up the stairs to his parents bedroom. He stops in front of the partly opened bedroom door and sees his dad sleeping in his bed peacefully. ‘That’s not fair. Louis has to suffer in the hospital while he lays here like nothing ever happened’ Harry thinks before storming over to his dad.

He turns him on his back and grabs him by his collar, which startles his dad away. Harry throws the first punch at his dad’s face, right on his nose. Yelling erupts in the big bedroom as multiple punches are being thrown. Harry has his dad pinned down on the floor by his throat as he says “I will fucking kill you for what you did to him”. “Did to whom? Your faggot driving teacher who took advantage of you?” his dad asks with a mischievous grin. “Louis did nothing wrong. He treated me like I deserved to be treated and showed me what true love is” Harry says as he tightens his grip around Des’ throat. “You don’t even know what love is. Especially not with a man” his dad says as he tries to get out of Harry’s grip and unfortunately succeeds as he punches him against his jawline. 

“Yes I do. I love him and he loves me. I’m gay and you should accept that and if not then you can fucking stay out of my life” Harry screams. “No I won’t let my son be gay. That’s inhuman.  
I will send you away but before that I will make sure to finally end what I began. Kill your little boy” Des says with an evil grin before Harry punches him in the stomach and pins him against the wall. “You and all your minions won’t even come close to my boyfriend, I’ll make sure of that. I’ll get you in prison because that’s where you belong to” Harry says as he tries to keep his dad in place. “You really think that I’m threatened by you? Did you forget who I am and what I’m capable of? I will end you and there’s nothing you can do about it, son” his dad says, hissing the last part.

Harry must have loosen his grip on his dad’s wrist, since Des succeeded in throwing a another punch in his face and this one hit hard. Harry stumbles to the ground as his vision got blurry. He can only hear his dad’s evil laugh as he hovered over him, ready to end it here and there. Luckily, sirens can be heard from outside the house which left his dad with wide open eyes. “Did you call the freaking cops?” his dad asks in anger. “No, I did” Harry’s mum, Anne says as she appears behind them. “How could you do that?” Des asks as he gets up promptly, storming over to Harry’s mum. “It’s enough Des. I can’t witness this anymore without doing anything. Especially when it’s hurting my son and the people he cares about” Anne says with a trembling voice.

Des comes closer to Anne, anger being the only expression on his face. He raises his hand to throw a punch at Harry’s mum but a loud voice interrupts him. “Hands up in the air and on your knees” the police men says, his gun pointed towards his dad. Des does as told and the police officers handcuff him. “You will regret this for the rest of your life” Des says with gritted teeth before the officers lead him outside.   
The talk with the police took a few hours before they finally left, advising Harry to go to the hospital to check on his wounds. Now, Harry and his mum are sitting on their couch, both facing the ground without saying a word. His mum decides to break the silence as she asks “why did you never tell me? That you were gay”.

“Honestly? I was scared. You heard what he always used to say about gays and I was afraid of what he would do to me” Harry says with a low head. “But you could have told me. I would never judge you and would have protected you” his mum says as she puts an arm around him. “You could never stand up to him either and I don’t judge you for it. It’s okay. It’s over now” Harry says with a weak smile. It’s silent again, neither of them know what to say before Anne opens her mouth again. “So tell me about Louis” she says with a smile, which earns her an even brighter smile in return.

“He’s amazing mum. He’s the most genuine, kind, funniest and caring person I’ve ever met. I’ve never been happier than when I’m with him. He makes me feel special whenever I’m with him, he makes the world brighter every time he smiles. He might seem to act tough but in reality he’s just a soft hedgehog who like to cuddle” Harry says with a laugh. “He’s the most important person in my life, he makes life worth living. Every day I wake up, I can’t believe my luck that I get to be with him, that I get to call him mine. I can’t stand to spend a single second without him, I always want him around” Harry says as he seems to get lost in thought. “I know I’m young mum but even as young as I am, for this I am sure. I’m steady. My heart beats from him. I wanna spend the rest of my life with him. He’s the one. It’s always him” Harry ends with tears in his eyes.

As he looks over to his mum, he sees her crying and immediately regrets telling her all this, ‘she must be so disappointed’ he thinks. “I’m sorry mum” Harry says. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m just beyond proud of you and the person you have become” she says with teary eyes as she engulfs her son in a long hug. “I’m sorry that I let him put you through all this pain for all those years. I’m so sorry” she says. “Don’t be mum. It’s not your fault, it’s okay. I’m okay now. I’m happy” Harry says as he pulls her closer, into a tight embrace. After a few minutes they pull back and Harry looks at his watch. “It’s nearly 7 am. I have to go back to the hospital so I will be there before Louis wakes up” Harry says in a hurry as he quickly gets up.

“Calm down. I will get you there” she says before she picks up her car keys and they leave the house. “Did you drive here on your own?” she says in disbelief as they both look at the oddly parked car. “It was important and don’t worry, I had the best driving teacher” he says with a big smile. “I know and I’m so glad you did” Anne says before they get in the car. “Can we stop at the flat to get some clothes for Lou?” Harry asks as soon as they entered the car. “Of course love. But we definitely have to check up on your injuries after we arrive at the hospital” she answers. “Yes Mum. But only after I went home” Harry says. “Home?” Anne asks. “Yes home, because home is wherever Louis is. He is my home”.

Harry and Anne arrive at the hospital around 8 am, having collected a few of Harry’s and Louis’ clothes on their way. Because Harry is not keen on leaving Louis alone any time soon. His mum parks the car and Harry jumps out of it even before it stopped. He ran inside the hospital, going straight to Louis’ room. He’s scared. What if something happened to Louis while he was away? If yes, Harry could never ever forgive himself for that. He keeps on running, bumping into a few nurses on his way who are trying to stop him from running in the hallways. As he finally arrives at Louis’ door, he slowly opens it and see a peaceful Louis laying in his bed. Harry sighs as he goes to take his spot next to Louis in bed. “We have to check on your injuries love” his mum says who just entered the room. 

“Not yet. We will do it after he wakes up okay?” Harry says while staring at the sleeping boy in his arms, putting a strand of hair out of his face. “I’ll be outside if you two need me” Anne says with a smile. “Thanks mum” Harry says before pulling Louis closer and closing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep at some point since the sun is now shining bright through the window as he opens his eyes again. He looks down on Louis and kisses his nose. Louis stirs in his sleep as a smile creeps on his face. He leans in blindly and plants a kiss on Harry’s lips. “Good Morning baby” Harry says as he caresses Louis’ cheek.  
Louis slowly opens his eyes, which then wide open in shock. “Baby what the fuck happened to you” Louis says as he looks over Harry’s scratches and bruises. “Who did this to you” Louis nearly whispers to himself. “It’s nothing Lou” Harry says with a reassuring smile.

“That’s not nothing Harry. I’ll get a nurse immediately, someone has to check up on you. I gotta go and find someone” Louis starts to ramble with tears in his eyes as he attempts to get up. “Lou Baby calm down please. You’re not supposed to get out of bed” Harry says in concern about his boy. “Doesn’t matter. I have to-“ Louis starts again but Harry interrupts him as he takes his face in both of his hands. “Louis, look at me” Harry says and Louis does just that. “I’ll get a nurse immediately okay? Calm down, it’s nothing serious. I’m alright” Harry says before he pulls Louis in close and let’s him sob into the crook of his neck. Since Louis wouldn’t stop bugging Harry, he called in a nurse just a few minutes later who would patch up his injuries. “You can be really lucky young man. This could have been much worse” the nurse said as she finishes up on Harry’s wounds. 

After she leaves, Louis stares at Harry in silence. “I wanna know who did this to you” Louis simply says. “It doesn’t matter anymore” Harry says with a pat on Louis’ thigh. “Well it matters to me” Louis says with so much emotion that Harry could have broken down on the spot. “It was my dad” Harry says with his head down low. It’s silent for a few seconds and I dawns on Harry what would come next. “You didn’t listen to me. You lied to me” Louis says as he turns around in attempt to leave the bed but Harry stops him. “Lou stop. I didn’t lie to you. I had to go to him and freaking punish him for what he did to you. You didn’t really think I would let him go that easily” Harry says with a hold on Louis’ wrist. “Look what he did to you. He hurt you and he could have done so much worse and I told you not to go but you went anyways” Louis says with glossy eyes.

“I did it to protect you. He would have never stopped okay? I had to protect the person that means the most to me. You” Harry says with tears in his eyes. “I love you Lou. I’d do anything for you” Harry says while tears streaming down his face just like Louis who then turned around and engulfed Harry in a big hug. “Don’t you ever do that again. Not without me because I freaking love you and I don’t want you to get hurt ever” Louis sobs into Harry’s shirt. “I won’t. I promise” Harry says. “I don’t ever wanna live without you” Louis says. “There’s no me without you love” Harry says before giving Louis a long and loving kiss. The boys stay like this for a while, unaware of Anne leaning against the door frame, having heard the boys conversation.She knows what they should do know, she knows what’s best for both of them. 

After a while she clears her throat, making Louis pull away in a rush. “Mrs. Styles I-“ Louis starts to say but Anne interrupts him. “I told you Louis, please call me Anne” she says with a smile as she comes closer to them. Louis looks at Harry with a questioning look before Harry says “she knows. I told her everything after the police put my dad to prison” Harry says. “Not gonna lie, that’s what he deserve” Louis says with a shrug. As Louis looks up he’s met by a sad looking Anne though which makes him regret even saying anything. “I’m sorry Mrs.- I mean Anne. I didn’t mean it that way” Louis says. “It’s alright love. You’re right with what you’re saying” she says with a crook smile while Harry places his hand on Louis’ back. “This is not the end though” Anne says to which the two boys react with pure confusion. “What do you mean? Dad is in prison. He won’t bother us anymore” Harry says with crooked eyebrows.

“Harry love you know your dad and his connections. He will always have an eye on the two of you. You won’t be safe as long as you keep living here” Anne says. “Well what should we do?” Louis asks in confusion. “what I’d do is quite simple. Louis, you finish your last year in college just around the time Harry finishes high school. You’ll both graduate, take your stuff and move away” she says simply, as if this would be the easiest thing to do. “Where to though?” Harry asks. “Wherever you two want to” she says with a smile. “I don’t have enough money for us to move away” Louis says mostly to Harry. “That’s the least thing you have to worry about, darling” she says with a smile. “I’ll leave you two alone for a while so you can give this a deeper thought. I’ll come back tomorrow if that’s okay” she says. “Sure mum” Harry says before leading her out and closing the door right behind her. 

He turns around and looks at Louis on the bed as he starts to say “soooo”. “Soo?” Louis questions as Harry takes a seat in front of Louis on the bed. “What do you wanna do?” Harry asks. “I’ll do whatever you wanna do” Louis says as he takes Harry’s hand. “Lou come on” Harry says. “What?” Louis asks playfully. “Do you even want to go away with me?” Harry asks with a sad smile. Louis lifts up Harry’s head with his hand as he says “The ship can’t sail without its compass. You would be lost without me” Louis says with a small kiss to Harry’s nose. “Is that a yes?” Harry asks with raised eyebrows. “It’s always a ‘yes’ with you” Louis says with a big grin. They cuddle close on their bed as they both stare up at the ceiling. “Where do we wanna go to?” Louis asks. “Wherever it takes us” Harry responds with a smile. 

“We’re such a mess” Louis says with a giggle. “But I want us to get a house” Harry says thoughtfully. “A house? Don’t you think that this isn’t a bit too big for us?” Louis asks. “Yes but we will need the space in the future maybe” Harry says, looking anywhere but Louis’ face. “You’re thinking about kids already?” Louis asks with raised eyebrows. “Ah you know, it maybe came to my mind here and there but you know it’s not like I definitely want them but ehm-“ Harry starts to ramble but Louis cuts him off. “I want three”.. “Three?”.. “Yeah”.. “what would you name them”... “I also want a garden”..“For what do we need a garden”.. “I love flowers” ..“The boy is gonna play football”.. “More matching tattoos” “We need a cat”.. “no a dog”, are sentences that echo through the tiny hospital room. “I’m gonna marry you one day”... “and I’m gonna say ‘yes’, because I don’t wanna waste my time when it was always you”

Time has passed by quickly, making it 6 months later. Louis graduated from college a few weeks ago and is currently at the high school graduation of his baby boyfriend. They will have their one year anniversary in 3 days and he’s beyond excited. It will also be their last day in this city and Louis has something special planned. Right now, applause erupts and the graduates stand all together on stage, waving to their family members. And then there’s Harry, looking at Louis with the most widest grin Louis has ever seen on him. To say that Louis is proud would be an understatement because even though this boy has been through so much in the past few year, he still managed to hold on and graduate with a good degree.

The students leave the stage and Harry runs into Louis’ arms immediately. Anne sadly couldn’t make it, having to deal with Des and the court. But Harry doesn’t actually care, everything he wants is already here. “I’m so proud of you” Louis says as he pulls Harry closer into their hug. “I wouldn’t have managed to do it without you Lou” Harry says as he leans in to plant a kiss on Louis’ lips. “Ready to go home?” Louis asks with a smile. “Yes” Harry says as he takes Louis’ hand and they drive home. As they open the door to their little flat, a delicious smell lays in the air as Harry flares his nostrils. “What” Harry starts to say as he takes a step into the kitchen where Louis is already waiting for him. “You cooked” Harry says with wide eyes. “I tried yeah but it’s not as good as yours” Louis says with a small shrug. 

“You made our dish” Harry says with tears in his eyes. “Well I wanted to do something special for your graduation and I really craved chicken lately” Louis says with a laugh as his younger but taller boyfriend nearly hugs him to death. “Thank you Lou” Harry says with a few tears rolling down his face. As they sit over their chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mashed potatoes, they talk about them moving in a few days. “I think we should drive towards the beach” Harry says as he takes another bite from the chicken, moaning because it’s so damn delicious. “Hm” Louis says, not really focusing on what Harry says but rather on the way Harry’s lips wrap around the fork and the pretty little noises he makes while eating. 

“Lou are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Harry says and Louis snaps out of his trance like state. “Ehm..yes. The beach. Sure why not” Louis says with red cheeks, noticing that he has gotten pretty hard by now. Harry seems to notice the little state Louis is in and decides to tease him a bit more. “How about a beach house. I could just walk around naked, go on the balcony..naked. We could go swimming in the sea...naked” Harry says thoughtfully, a smirk plastered on his face. Louis is getting pretty frustrated as he pictures what Harry is telling him. Suddenly, Harry stands up and pulls Louis’ chair away from the counter, standing in front of him while he looks Louis up and down. “Look what we have here” Harry says with a smirk as he cups Louis’ bulge. “Can you blame me? You even look hot while you’re eating” Louis sighs in frustration. “Poor Lou. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of it” Harry says, making it the perfect end to a perfect day.

It’s three days later, making it not only their last day in London, but also their one year anniversary. And what year it has been, both sharing the best and the worst memories together but they wouldn’t want it any other way.  
Louis is laying in his bed anxiously, he has so much planned for today and hopes everything works out the way it should. He looks down on Harry who’s laying on his chest, little snores coming from him. Louis can’t believe how he became so lucky to be able to call Harry is boyfriend. After Harry wakes up, they mutually respect each other in bed and in the shower because well, it’s their anniversary. Afterwards, Louis drives them to Harry’s favorite café where they have breakfast. Then, Louis takes Harry to the cinema. He called in a few weeks earlier and asked them to play Harry’s favorite movie, booking the whole cinema to be alone with his love as they’re watching ‘canyon moon’, just like on one of their first dates.

It’s sappy but it’s perfect for them. “What are we doing now?” Harry asks in excitement as they leave the cinema. “This one is quite special so I won’t tell you. You will see when we are there” Louis says as he takes Harry’s hand and they drive to their next destination, a tattoo studio. Harry looks at the shop with wide eyes as Louis comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him. “You always said that we should get the ship and the compass tattooed and what better time is there than today” Louis says with a small kiss to Harry’s neck. “Are you being serious?” Harry asks with a grin. “Of course I am” Louis says as Harry turns around in his arms and gives Louis a tight hug. Getting the tattoos hurt like a bitch but both boys couldn’t be happier. This is a bond for life, this is forever. As a last step, Louis takes Harry out for dinner at a rather expensive restaurant but he saved up for this day, wanting to make it unforgettable. “I have something for you too” Harry suddenly says as he takes out a little box out of his jacket.

He hands it over to Louis who is left in shock after opening it. “It’s not your real engagement ring yet but I want it to be a promise, for us to always stay together” Harry says with a small smile. “It’s beautiful. I love it, thank you so much” Louis says with glossy eyes as he reaches over and gives Harry a passionate kiss. A few people around them are staring but they don’t care, because right now it’s only the two of them in their own little rainbow paradise.   
The next day is stressful, they finally managed to get all their stuff in the car as Louis closes the trunk. He turns around to see Harry and Anne in a tight hug, he can only imagine what they must feel like. “You will visit us right?” Harry asks with tears in his eyes. “Of course, honey. I’ll always be here and you can call me whenever you two need me” Anne says with a smile. “Thanks mum” Harry says as he pulls away.

“Louis” Anne says as she opens her arms. “Anne” Louis says with a smile as he hugs her tight. “Thank you for always taking care of my baby. Look out for him okay” she whispers into his ear. “Always” Louis says. They pull away, Harry takes Louis’ hand in his, both making their way over to the car. “And don’t forget to invite me to the wedding” Anne calls after them, making both boys laugh. “We’d never. Goodbye mum” Harry says with a last wave before they enter the car. Louis looks over to Harry with a smile and asks “Are you sure you want this?”. “I’m always sure when it comes to you. Let’s do it” Harry says as he leans over and gives Louis a kiss. Louis starts the car and they leave the city both once called home. But things changed, because home isn’t a place anymore. And it doesn’t matter where they’re going, as long as they got their home with them.

Harry looks over at his very own home. Louis’ wounds have healed, still leaving a few scars on his skin which are currently nearly invisible due to the sun shining bright through the car window. It makes Louis look almost heavenly, the way his beautiful eyelashes are going up and down every time Louis’ eyes close and open again. He can’t wait to spend the rest of his live with him in their little beach house. Louis notices that Harry is staring and places his hand on his thigh, the compass prominent on his arm. Harry takes Louis’ hand in his, the ship meeting the compass which brings a smile to his face as he looks down on their intertwined hands. Loneliness is an ocean full of travels trying to find their place in the world. But without friendship, we are all lost and left with no hope, no home, no harbor. Harry and Louis were both lost and lonely before they met, fate brought them together and made sure that they will never be apart again, always.


End file.
